


12 Days of XXXmas

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: Lafayette, Alex and John decide to hole up at a ski lodge for Christmas. Sexy shenanigans ensue. Told in 12 short chapters, one each day, based on prompts I've received through tumblr. Takes place in my Poly Gay Trio Universe





	1. On The First Day of XXXmas, my true loves gave to me...

**Author's Note:**

> Day #1: Frame Story, Fluff, Hot Tub Sex and Over-stimulation

When Lafayette announced that he had booked a cabin in the Poconos for Christmas, Alexander, of course, had whined. “It’s going to be cold!” he had griped. “And boring, what is there to do?”

 

“Each other,” Lafayette said, deadpan, making John burst out laughing. 

 

“Can’t we do that here?” Alex continued.

 

“Of course we can, mon chou, but it can be romantic and seductive to change up the locale, yes?”

 

“We can also ski,” John piped up. Alex made a face. 

 

“Listen to me. I want a white Christmas, romantic, festive, cozy. I want to get out of the city for a few days, hide away with just the two of you. No more arguing.” 

 

Alex continued to complain under his breath. 

 

“Take him shopping,” Laf shot at John. “Buy him a snow suit. And some boots.” Alex rolled his eyes, but let John drag him out of the apartment.  
***

“I look stupid.” 

 

They were getting ready to head to the airport. Alex came out of the bedroom, bundled up in the dark navy snowsuit they had bought for the occasion. He looked like a grumpy toddler. 

 

John and Lafayette were laughing so hard they had to clutch at each other for support. “You’re not supposed to wear it on the flight!” John snorted. Lafayette wiped tears from his eyes. 

 

“It doesn’t fit in my bag,” Alex said in a quiet little voice. Flapped his arms sort of helplessly, nodded at his beat up old duffle that he refused to replace. Looked embarrassed.

 

“Here, my love, I can fit it in my suitcase,” Laf said gently. “No need to pout. Come here, let us help you out.”

 

“I fail to see what is sexy about this whole venture,” Alex grumped. Let Lafayette unzip him. 

 

“I am absolutely certain you will be changing your mind quite swiftly,” Lafayette demurred. 

 

“You’re naked under there?” John shrieked, overcome with another fit of laughter as Laf pushed the snowsuit down, revealing Alex’s bare skin. He had even forewent underwear. “Layers, Alex. Good lord!” 

 

“I didn’t wanna get all sweaty.”

 

“The purpose of this...garment is to keep you warm. You still need clothes, little Alex.” An indulgent smile flitted across Laf’s face.

 

“Stop making fun of me,” he whined. “Or I’m not going.”

 

Lafayette and John exchanged an amused little look, but said nothing else. Laf stuffed the snowsuit into his suitcase while Alex stalked off to go put on proper clothes. 

 

***

 

Even Alex had to admit the resort and the cabin were gorgeous. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen, making everything look frosted and sparkly. The cabin was a one-bedroom, lots of wood and rustic details, but still very nice. The hot tub in the snow didn’t hurt, either. Or the attached sauna either. 

 

John was bummed at first that they got there so late, with the sun setting he wouldn’t have time to hit the slopes. 

 

Which apparently didn’t matter as Laf had other ideas. 

 

“I am going to unpack, get settled in our room. You are to both strip, go soak in the hot tub. Understood?”

 

“You want me to go outside, naked, in the snow?” Alex griped. “But--”

 

Laf cut him off. “I have already turned it on, set the temperature. Undress at the door, get into the water as quick as you can.”

 

Alex had his mouth popped open. “This is ridiculous, I am going to catch pneumonia and die all so you can fuck us in a hot tub in the snow? You are insane!”

 

“We will not fuck in the hot tub,” Laf said slowly. “Unsanitary. I want you two to relax. We are on vacation. Now, do as I have asked,” his eyes flashed. “Or you will not enjoy the consequences.”

 

Alex pouted, but followed John to the door that led outside to the spa area.

 

“I’m gonna die,” he whispered.

 

“Oh stop,” John chided. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” He began to pull his clothes off. Reluctantly, Alex followed suit. 

 

In addition to the hot tub, there was a little chimenea on the small deck. John hoped Laf had spotted it, and would fire it up as it was pretty cold outside, but it didn’t bother him as much as it did Alex. He made a sharp little sound when the cold air hit them, but practically wept with relief as he sunk into the hot water. John took the bench opposite of him, and was unsurprised when Alex shifted closer, huddled them into the corner of the spa. Under the water his hands scrabbled all over John’s body, not in any sort of seductive fashion, but in an odd search for warmth. 

 

“Help me,” he whined. “I’m cold!”

 

“The water is like 106 degrees,” John said calmly. Reached out to turn on the jets. Alex hummed when they bubbled to life. “Just relax…” Blinked all slow, the warm water and chlorine making him drowsy. Smiled at the rosiness in Alex’s cheeks. “C’mere,” he said all gruff. Pulled Alex into a gentle kiss, feeling his body, all tightly wound up and shivering, starting to relax in small increments. If there was one way to distract Alex, to shut him up, it was physical attention. 

 

Kissing in the hot tub was definitely something new. Lots of contrasts. The warmth of the their tongues and lips to the cold air. The heat of the water and the chill of the night. The water churning, the wind blessedly still. John let Alex float into his lap, allowed his own hand to drift down to Alex’s cock. Gave him a few lazy, affectionate strokes. Hugged Alex closer. 

 

“This is what I want to see,” Lafayette said as he slid open the door, also naked. With a bit more composure than either of the other two showed, sauntered out into the snow buck naked, holding an armful of towels and robes. He dumped them into a little contraption next to the sauna that John assumed was a towel warmer then joined them in the water. 

 

“Enjoying yourselves?” he asked, his own hands exploring under the water. Gripped Alex’s ass, John’s thigh. 

 

“It’s all right,” Alex admitted. “I’m still cold.” 

 

“Shhh, you are fine,” Lafayette soothed. “It seems as if certain parts of you are fairing the weather without issue.” His hand joined John’s on Alex’s dick. Brushed his thumb over the back of John’s hand affectionately, then began to match his rhythm, focused on the base and his balls while John teased the tip. “You are not permitted to come, Alexander,” Lafayette ordered when he heard that certain hitch in Alex’s breathing. “That would be quite rude, make a huge mess.”

 

Alex whined, collapsed back against Lafayette’s chest. Tried to squirm away, but was trapped by the cold, by his boyfriends, by their hands and bodies. Lafayette looked absolutely calm, was feeling around the walls of the spa. He suddenly snagged Alex by the hips, directed him and arranged him. John watched in fascination as Alex, suddenly pliant, went from confused to howling in seconds. 

 

“What are you doing to him?” John asked, suddenly alarmed. 

 

“Nothing bad,” Laf said casually while Alex thrashed in his arms. 

 

“Laaaaf!” he squealed. “Please!”

 

“I have found one of the more...vigorous jets?”

 

“You’re so mean…” John said, almost in awe. Figured Laf had Alex’s dick in hand, was holding him against the pulsing water. 

 

“Recall how sensitive the head gets the closer he is to coming,” Laf said conversationally, as if discussing dinner plans or something equally mundane. Alex continued to writhe. John watched in partial amusement, partial arousal.

 

“I can’t….” Alex sobbed. 

 

“Color?” Laf prompted. Kissed the side of Alex’s head. 

 

“I’m green,” he breathed. “Just...so much…”  
“Mmm. Say you are sorry, and I will stop.”

 

“S-sorry f-for what?!”

 

“Your mood about this trip. Promise me you will try to have a good time.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir, sorry! I shouldn’t have been so...fuck...so bratty. I promise I’ll be good! Just stop!”

 

“Well done, my love.” But when he relinquished his grip on Alex, immediately he spun in his arms, smashed their mouths together. 

 

“I want you,” Alex said, his whole body responding to Lafayette’s touch. John watched, feeling slightly neglected, but also privileged to witness. “Get me in that house and fuck me.”

 

“It will be my pleasure,” Lafayette said. “And what of dear Laurens?” Immediately Alex was tugging John’s hand too, wanting him in the circle as well. 

 

“Whatever you want, sweetie,” Alex told John, breathless. 

 

So when they finally made back into the cabin, a tangle of chlorine scented bodies and heated cotton towels, John got to curl under Alex while Laf rammed him from behind. Their hair and faces pressed together, kissing between moans as their dicks slid against each other. Alex came first, quick, and protested the over stimulation. John just laid back, let the power of Laf’s thrusts create the friction between himself and Alex. 

 

After, Lafayette brought them hot chocolate, while they cuddled under a blanket nest. Bickered over what movie to watch while they waited for the pizza they ordered to get delivered.

 

Everything was soft and cozy. 

 

“This ain’t so bad,” Alex finally admitted.


	2. I Just Wanna Keep on Waiting Underneath the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #2: Bratting, Making out, Light Humiliation, Dom/Sub dynamics

Mysteriously, mistletoe was hung over every door in the cabin. John first noticed when headed to the bathroom the next morning, almost ran smack into Alex coming from the same place. 

“Look!” Alex prodded, pointed up. John smiled, swept Alex into a kiss, close-mouthed but romantic. “Love you, baby boy,” Alex whispered, kissed John’s cheek after. 

The problem with the mistletoe was Lafayette. See, he didn’t believe in quick pecks or a single kiss. No, if one got caught under the mistletoe with Laf, he was to be strong armed into a full fledged make-out session. And while making out Laf was never a bad thing, exactly, it started to become time consuming. John spent half of the rest of the morning trying to dodge the doorways. He adored his boyfriend, but he wanted to clock some time on the slopes.

After being cornered twice, John managed to change into his gear. Laf wasn’t far behind, also ready to ski. Alex opted to stay in, read by the fireplace.

“Come on, Laf,” John grouched, pulling away. Their bulky ski suits and coats made kissing hard, but Lafayette refused to relinquish his grip. 

“It is the rule, little one,” he said, dipped down to slide his tongue into John’s mouth. 

“I wanna ski!” John managed to say when Laf released him. “Making out later.”

Laf grinned. “Lead the way.”

***

Halfway up the slope, on the lift, Laf nudged John. Pointed up. 

Mistletoe, hanging from bar above the lift chair. 

“Seriously?” John said, though his words were muffled by the layers he wore and lost in the wind. He saw Lafayette chuckle, his body shaking with the laughter. Kissing was next to impossible, under masks and goggles and hats and scarves. 

Laf, however, always the man with the plan, figured something out. Pulled John a little closer, sort of nuzzled him. Which was honestly kind of sweet until Laf grabbed at him between his legs with one gloved hand. The friction was dampened through so many layers of insulation, but somehow it was enough to get John interested. Distracted. So much so that he faltered when getting off the lift, crossed his damn skis and fell right there in the unloading zone like a fucking rookie. 

“Damn it Laf!” he shouted, his mouth full of snow. Lafayette, still giggling, helped him up. Wincing, John followed as Laf skied off to the side, graceful as a goddamn gazelle or something, while John, who grew up doing this shit, for fucks sake, struggled like an idiot. 

“Are you alright, my love?” Lafayette asked, failing to hide his smile. 

“No thanks to you,” John grumbled. Without another word John turned to ski down the trail.

***

Exhausted, sweaty, peeling off layers as they stomped back to the cabin a few hours later. Faces wind chapped and rosy. Exponentially more cheerful, until they got to the front door.

John’s protest was muffled against Laf’s skilled mouth. He was pawing at him, licking into his mouth with force that was both unsettling and highly arousing. 

“I’m...cold!” John finally managed to choke out. “Can we PLEASE go inside?” 

“One more kiss,” Laf stated, dove back in. John struggled against him, purposefully exaggerating his annoyance. Truth be told he was feeling the urge to tease and act up a little, to goad Lafayette into reining him in. The physical act of skiing had gotten his adrenaline up, his blood thrumming, and he was in the kind of mood that required some rough handling. 

Years together had honed Laf’s sense of intuition when it came to John, like he could smell the need on him. He flung open the cabin door, dragged John inside. Started pulling him towards the bedroom, pausing only to snap his fingers for Alex’s attention. He looked up from the book he was reading, just in time to see John trying to stop Laf from kissing him under the mistletoe that hung in the doorway over the hallway. Laf had John by the front of his shirt, slammed him against the wall. Devoured his mouth. 

“What’s up?” Alex asked, yawning. Like he wasn’t watching one of his boyfriends manhandle the other. John made a sound of defiance, tried to wriggle out of Laf’s grip. Was met with unyielding strength. 

“John is confused about the rules regarding mistletoe,” Laf said, cool as ice. He flicked his eyes up to the bunch hanging above them. “Would you be so kind as to grab that and follow us?”

Alex stretched, yanked the plant down. Followed Lafayette, a look of great curiosity on his face. Laf half pushed, half carried John into the bedroom, shoved him in the general direction of the bed. Was unzipping his own ski jacket, looking at John expectantly.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” 

While John shed his jacket and shirt, Alex planted his feet wide, crossed his arms. Waited with tense patience, unclear of his role in the scene. Eager for Laf to direct him. 

John had his shirt off, stepped out of his ski pants. It was Alex’s turn to burst out in laughter. 

“What in the world are you wearing?” he gasped, scrubbing his palm over his face in disbelief. 

“Long johns!” John answered, defensive. Moved to cover himself, suddenly self conscious. 

“Laf’s wearing long johns,” Alex returned, gesturing at his red and black Ralph Lauren thermal pants. John thought to himself it should honestly be illegal how fantastic Lafayette looked in them. Long underwear should not be sexy, but they hugged the curves of the muscles in all his legs, accentuated his package. 

John, in contrast, was wearing skin tight long thermals, in stretchy green material trimmed in red. The difference was where Laf’s were cut like a pair of boxer briefs, just long in the leg, John’s had two noticeable different features. The first was the crotch was more of a pouch, the fabric detachable by way of a button sitting under the waistband. The second--

“Turn around, little one,” Laf requested. 

Blushing, John did so. Laf exhaled, in rare surprise. The long johns were open in the back, the teardrop shaped hole exposing John’s ass. 

“You were wearing those all day?” He asked in surprise. 

“Those are _not_ long johns those are SEX PANTS!” Alex provided gleefully. “I can’t believe what a little whore you are!”

“I ordered them because I liked the color!” John stammered, defensive. “I thought they were festive!”

“Sure,” Alex snorted. “What are you thinking?” Directed the question at Lafayette, who seemed readily distracted by John’s choice in undergarment. Alex waved the bundle of mistletoe to catch his attention.

“Ah. Yes. Of course.” Switched to French, told Alex his plan. In tandem, they approached John. It was always exciting when the two of them synced up with the express purpose of tormenting him. They were almost too good at it. 

With one hand, Alex knocked John back to the bed, hooked an arm around his upper chest and pulled him close. Held the mistletoe over his head. Lafayette cracked his knuckles, knelt between John’s open knees. 

“Allow me to explain the guidelines for mistletoe, particularly in this household.” He settled comfortably in front of John, who tried to lunge at him, break free from Alex’s grip. Alex was deceptively strong, tightened his arm. “Stay put,” Alex warned in his ear. 

“See, when you are caught under the mistletoe,” Laf continued. “A kiss is the reward for the other party.”

“You don’t just kiss, Laf,” John whined. “You want like actual foreplay, and I’ve got--ouch!” He was cut off as Lafayette delivered a sharp yank to his hair. Took the second where John was shocked from the hair pull to catch his lips with his own. Despite his protests, John kissed back with interest. 

Then there was some shifting, Alex moved where he held the mistletoe from above his head to over John’s shoulder. Laf followed the same path, kissed a few times in the spot then dug his teeth in. John jerked in surprise, let out a little gasp. Alex changed the placement of the mistletoe a third time, dangled it over one of John’s nipples. Growling, Laf dove for the new body part, his kisses quickly morphing into sharp little nibbles. Alex dragged the mistletoe lower, down the center of John’s stomach, pausing above his navel. By this point, John had succumbed to his fate, as his pants tightened with every new spot Lafayette worried with his mouth. Went boneless in Alex’s arms, laid back to allow Laf better access to his body. 

A small directive in French, and they were flipping him. With a hint of roughness, Laf pulled him to all fours, arranged him deliberately. The split in his thermals pulling open with the stretch, framing John’s ass rather enticingly. 

“‘Liked the color’ my ass,” Alex scoffed. “Fucking sex pants. For the guy who likes getting fucked in the ass but gets cold easily.” Snickered at his own little quip, but kept up with his task with the mistletoe, returned to John’s head. This time, Laf wrapped an arm around his waist, draped himself across John’s back, tucked his hair behind his ear. The combination of the tenderness of that small gesture and the incredible closeness, of practically every inch of their skin pressed together was so sensual, so wonderful he felt himself grow fully hard. Pushed back into Laf, moaned, the fabric of his “sex pants” so tight against his bulge it bordered on painful. He couldn’t see, couldn’t tell where Alex was moving the mistletoe next, but then Laf was kissing down his spine, scraping his teeth at points, making soft sounds of pleasure. 

Alex came around to John’s side, led Laf to the opening in John’s long underwear. The sound John made when he felt when Lafayette lick a delicate stripe right down his crack reverberated around the room. Alex giggled, brushed the mistletoe over one of John’s ass cheeks. Laf followed, dug his teeth into the meat of John’s ass. He squealed, shoved back, trying to entice Lafayette to pick up the pace, to get on with it. He dropped forward on his elbows, raised his behind. Made it clear what he wanted.

“Looking to get fucked?” Alex teased. Swatted him playfully with the mistletoe a few times. “Don’t know why I’m surprised. You wore these little whore pants all day, just waiting. Easy fucking access.”

Meanwhile, Laf left the bed to find the lube. Alex finally set down the mistletoe, poked a dry finger at John’s puckered hole. He cried out, tried to chase the pressure. “God, you’re thirsty,” Alex mused. His voice edging into mean territory. John hoped he kept going, wanted Alex to berate him. “What a dirty little slut.” 

Then Laf returned, was fingering him open, quickly but thoroughly. Threw out orders in French, had Alex scrambling to get underneath him. They were in the 69 position so Alex popped himself out of his boxers, fed John his leaking cock. Lafayette slammed into him, making him groan around Alex’s dick. Alex was unbuttoning the little pouch, freeing John’s erection from its confines. Reached behind John, dug his nails into the backs of his thighs. Laf pulled back, returned with another punishing thrust, managed to find his prostate with hardly any effort, angled himself with precision. John felt the build already starting, knew that if Laf kept up such a pace he’d be coming with an embarrassing swiftness. 

“First one to come has to make dinner,” Alex declared before swallowing John down in one go. John wanted to focus, wanted to get Alex off, tried to concentrate on sucking. But the incredible skill with which Lafayette was fucking him and Alex was blowing him was just too much, too fast.

He knew he was going to lose Alex’s little last minute wager. 

John found he did not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [John's sex pants are absolutely real](http://hk1.image4.pushauction.com/0/0/ed19a33e-b71a-4f39-a7cc-3fc598e7e727/cff5660c-fc56-4982-bb1b-ba4cc3ec6a98.jpg) THAT LINK IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK. 
> 
> Yeah stumbled across those while trying to figure out what the fuck men's long john's looked like. What a treat. 
> 
> Also I know next to nothing about skiing, thank for for [@ellewrites](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites) for kinda helping that along. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	3. Oh Christmas Tree, Such Pleasure Do You Bring Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #3: Laf is the burliest of burly boyfriends, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could apologize for this. But I'm just not sorry.

“Where did you even get an ax?” Alex asked in disbelief. Laf in his red plaid coat and hat with fur-trimmed ear flaps, the ax slung over his shoulder completed the sexy lumberjack look. John had to fight from rolling his eyes. 

 

“The resort manager? She was kind enough to lend me.”

 

“Sure she didn’t want anything in return?” John snorted. Lafayette looked adorably puzzled.

 

“Yeah? Did she ask to come watch you chop down the tree? Suggested you do it shirtless?” Alex giggled.

 

“I believe it is too cold for that, my love,” Laf replied. Alex and John exchanged a look, always found it both hilarious and endearing when Lafayette failed to notice someone hitting on him.

 

Alex finished buttoning up his own coat. “Now you’re sure we’re allowed to do this? I have no interest in sitting in backwater ski lodge jail for trespassing and stealing a tree.”

 

Lafayette nodded emphatically. “The manager assured me, they own the whole property, she directed me to a grove where the best ones grow.”

 

“I’ll bet she did,” Alex muttered under his breath. Smirked. 

 

They tramped through the resort to the grove Lafayette indicated. Alex and John darted through the thicket of trees, trying to locate an ideal one for the cabin. “Should we pick a big one, watch him struggle with it?” Alex suggested, looking evil. 

 

“No,” John affirmed. “Not only is that mean, if he pulls something that’s going to put a damper on the rest of our vacation.”

 

“True…” Alex sighed. Spotted a tree about his height, waved Lafayette over. “What about this one babe?” Lafayette trotted over, kicking up snow in his wake. 

 

“This one? Are you sure?” Lafayette looked skeptical. “It is so tiny! A baby tree!”

 

Alex looked back at it, squinted. “He is small, but I like him.”

 

“I bet the other trees bully him,” John added, hint of a smile in his voice. Alex made a sound of sympathy. 

 

“Please? This one? I feel bad for him.” Made begging eyes at Lafayette, whose expression softened.

 

“Of course, mon chou.” 

 

“Father always chopped down our Christmas tree every year,” John said conversationally. Alex gave a grunty little laugh, rolled his eyes. “What?” 

 

“Oh nothing. Just the Laurens family traipsing through the woods every December. Quaint. Did he shoot the turkey for Thanksgiving too?”

 

“Yes,” John grumbled. “He did.”

 

Alex’s laughter was cut short by the sight of Lafayette setting to work chopping down the tree. It was so small, it only took a few good thwacks with the axe. Despite the fact it went so fast, there was something...interesting...about the display. Lafayette’s posture, the swing of his arms, how quick he was to catch the tree as it fell. 

 

“You alright?” Alex asked, noticing John’s enraptured gaze. 

 

“Uh...oh. Yeah I’m fine.”

 

“Darlings? Some assistance?” Laf called. Together, they half-carried, half dragged the tree back to the cabin. Even though it was littler than most trees, it was still cumbersome to get through the door. Lafayette insisted on doing that alone, made the boys go inside to get warm. Watching Lafayette wrestle the tree inside was another fascinating sight. Snow falling off it in clumps, Laf slipping slightly in the mess but powering through, gaining purchase and strong arming the thing all the way into the cabin. He cursed under his breath in French, but let out a little chortle of triumph once successful. Alex laughed the whole time, finding the whole thing quite silly. John on the other hand was hypnotized, even as Laf guided the stub of a trunk into the waiting tree stand.

 

“Jack, are you quite sure you are ok?” Alex again, worried. Perhaps this whole episode was stirring up painful memories of Christmases past? Was he worried about Laf’s safety? Cold?

 

But then John looked at him, had _that look_ on his face, and Alex had to bite back his smartass remark. John fidgeted, his eyes wide, looked between Alex and Lafayette. Laf, for what it was worth, was hardly paying attention, was wiping the sweat from his brow off on his sleeve and admiring the tree. 

 

“I must say, I was concerned it would be too small for the space, but it fits quite nicely, do you think?” he remarked. 

 

“Ok, first, that’s what she said,” Alex said, giggling. “Second, we gotta problem, honey.” Cocked his head at John. “Someone needs some attention.”

 

“Little one?”

 

John fiddled with the ends of his scarf. Looked imploringly at Lafayette.

 

“Ah, I see. Alexander, would you be so kind as to help our little boy out of his wet clothes? Bring him over here?” 

 

Alex smirked, brushed some of John’s hair back so he could kiss his cheek. John relaxed, allowed Alex to undress him. Laf collapsed on the couch. Left plenty of room for the other two. “How’d you get so much snow on you?” Alex grumbled. When John was finally down to his undershirt, socks and boxer briefs, Alex took his hand, led him to the couch. 

 

“Look how cute you are,” Laf observed. “I like your underwear.” John had on green and red boxer briefs printed with gingerbread men. “Very festive.”

 

“Daddy…” John whined, made a face. Laf took the hint, pulled John down into his lap. Alex curled up on the couch next to them, laid his head on Laf’s shoulder. John made some small noises, lifted his chin. Made a sounds of happiness as soon as their lips met, felt vulnerable and vindicated under Lafayette’s capable hands. Alex’s own grip found Laf’s thigh, he clung to them, growing increasingly impatient. 

 

“What is it, sweet thing?” Lafayette asked, feeling John squirm in his lap. “What has you all bothered?” 

 

John wound one hand in Laf’s hair, tugged. “Tree,” he whispered. Kissed Lafayette’s jawline. Ran his tongue over the scruff. “You cut down the tree for us, Daddy.”

 

“Indeed I did.”  
“It’s so pretty…” Trailed off so he could bury his face against Lafayette’s neck. 

 

“I am glad you like it, little one. I love my boys so much, want them to have a special Christmas.”

 

“Laaaaf.” It was Alex’s turn to whine. He wormed his way under Lafayette’s arm, tried to catch his notice. “I need attention too!”

 

“Of course,” Lafayette said kindly. Pet Alex’s hair. The change in position made it more apparent just how much John was interested, his gingerbread panties stretched tight over his hardness. Alex brushed his hand over the growing bulge. John whimpered, lifted his hips. “Do you want something, baby?” 

 

John bit his lip. Shimmied his hips again. 

 

“Daddy needs you to use your big boy words, darling.” His hand joined Alex’s.

 

“I--I---I...I want…” Scrunched his face. “Please... Daddy…”

 

“Would you like Alexander to suck you, sweetheart?” Alex’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, he immediately nosed at John through his boxers, held eye contact.

 

“Yes, please, Daddy. Also...um…” He wiggled his bottom against Lafayette’s lap. 

 

“You want Daddy to fuck you? Want to sit that cute, tight little ass right on Daddy’s big cock?” John moaned at the suggestion, threw his head back. His curls cascading over Lafayette’s shoulder. His answer to Lafayette’s question lost on his lips as Alex yanked his underwear to down around his thighs, closed his mouth around his balls. 

 

“I need to hear you ask for it,” Lafayette said firmly. John shuddered.

 

“Daddy, please. Fuck me, please!” 

 

Laf growled. Poked a finger into John’s mouth. He sucked eagerly, got him wet. Some shifting as he reached under John, slipped a finger between his cheeks, sought out his puckered hole. John cried out, bore down, despite the lack of ideal lubrication. Laf must have sensed his discomfort coupled with his eagerness, so he pulled on Alex’s hair to get his attention. Alex lifted his head reluctantly, his lips dragging as he popped off. 

 

“What?” He grumbled. “I’m kind of busy?” He withered under the icy look Laf gave him. “Sir?” He demurred.

 

“The lube? If you will, mon chou?” 

 

Alex’s eyes went slanty with annoyance, but he scampered off just the same, tripping over the piled of John’s clothes as he went. 

 

John contented himself with trading deep, lingering kisses with Lafayette until Alex returned. This time, with Lafayette’s fingers properly slicked, opening went much easier. He sighed with pleasure when Lafayette guided him down onto his waiting dick. Fucking up into him while fully clothed had a certain charm, one that John really appreciated. He tangled one hand into Alex’s hair, clutched Laf around the neck with the other, reveled in the feeling of being used, guided, shared. 

 

“I fear Daddy may not last long,” Laf gritted, clenched his jaw. “You are so sexy, feel so tight, so good. Will you come for me? Come in Alexander’s mouth?” 

 

The moan from John’s lips was sinful. Alex squeezed himself through his pants, increased the strength of his sucking. Took him to the root, let the tip hit the back of his throat. Moaned around John’s cock, feeling accomplished as John continued to lose it. Felt Laf’s hand join John’s in his hair, driving him on. 

 

Lafayette adjusted his own speed, opted for slow, small thrusts, not pulling all the way out. “Like that, little one? Like Daddy’s dick in you?”

 

“God,” John exhaled. Tried to meet Laf’s thrusts. “Harder. Harder.” 

 

“No, not yet. Baby comes first, come on Daddy’s dick. Then I will pound you raw, yes?” 

 

The words and Alex’s clever mouth sent him reeling, right over the edge. He shot right down Alex’s throat, felt Laf moan in his ear as the force of his orgasm tightened his whole body. In seconds, when he finally had some control, he clenched around Lafayette, hoping to draw him into a swift climax as well. To be honest, the pressure on his prostate combined with the kitten licks Alex delivered to the head of his dick was growing uncomfortable. He started to protest, but then Laf’s huge hand was clamped over his mouth. 

 

“Need to teach you a lesson,” he said, holding John still and silent while he drilled up into him. “You want to be dirty? Distract me? In this house, dirty little boys get exactly what they asked for.” 

 

Alex chuckled, John’s dick still in his mouth. Couldn’t wait his own turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some huge uh...oversimplication of cutting down your own tree for Xmas. Apparently it is WORK but I wanted to get to the good stuff.
> 
> You really should comment, it makes me so happy.
> 
> Tumblr: @likearootlesstree


	4. And If You Really Hold Me Tight...All the Way Home I'll Be Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #4: Bickering, Dom/Sub Dynamics, Cockwarming

Another long, wonderful day on the slopes. Alex had actually ventured out of the cabin as well. Had been talked into snow tubing down the mountain with John, had bitched and complained the whole ski lift ride up (“It’s too high up. The wind hurts. I can’t see with all these scarves. On my face. My hat itches. I’m cold.”) and screamed and shrieked the whole ride down. John almost pissed himself laughing, especially when Alex disembarked their double tube and promptly sank ankle deep in the fluffy snow and fell, face first. 

 

“I want to go back to the cabin. NOW.” He declared. Tripped again, sent John into more peals of laughter. 

 

They snipped at each other the whole walk back to the cabin, Lafayette attempting to tune them out. 

 

“It was a stupid, dumb idea and I think I twisted my ankle,” Alex snapped.

 

“Oh stop, you’re fine. Just admit it was fun, stop being such a brat.” John returned. 

 

“It wasn’t fun, it was scary, and I’m mad at you for making me do it.”

 

“You’re such a baby, never want to try anything new.”

 

“I’m the baby? Big words from Mr. Goes into Shock watching Laf chop down a tree.”

 

“Low blow, Alex!”

 

“Enough!” Lafayette finally cut in. “You two are going to stop. Now, I am tired and cold and want nothing more than to watch a Christmas movie, and you and your bickering is not going to interrupt that. Am I understood?”

 

“He started it!” Alex burst out. “He made me ride that fucking snow tube.”

 

Lafayette sighed laboriously. “Alexander,” he said warningly. “It is over. You rode the tube, to did not die, all is well. Time to get warm and cozy, yes?”

 

Alex said some unsavory things in French, which Lafayette ignored and John frowned at, but then they were in the cabin, trading wet outside clothes for cozy pajamas. Lafayette scrolled through the channel guide until finding a marathon of classic Christmas claymation movies. Put on   
_Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ which was about half over. Immediately settled into it, snuggled on the couch with Alex mostly on his lap and John curled under his arm. 

 

At some point, Alex reached over John for the box of crackers he was hoarding. They knocked heads and launched into a second argument. 

 

“God, you’re fucking clumsy!”

 

“Well if you weren’t hogging the Wheat Thins…”

 

“You don’t even _like_ Wheat Thins!”

 

Lafayette sat up so fast it startled Alex, he tumbled right off his lap onto the floor. Without a word, Laf got up and stomped to the bedroom.

 

“Now look what you’ve done!’

 

“I’ve done? It’s your fucking fault, if you just shared the box!” Alex launched himself back onto the couch, grabbed a fistful of John’s hair and yanked, causing him to cry out.

 

“Laf!” John whine, calling over the couch. “He’s PULLING MY HAIR.”

 

Lafayette returned from the bedroom, holding two pairs of cuffs and the leather panel gag. He closed his eyes, collected himself. 

 

“Someone only packed one gag,” he stated. “So I must be creative. John, come here.”

 

“I can’t,” John sobbed. “He’s got me by the haaaair!”

 

“Alexander Hamilton. Let him go.” 

 

“FINE.” Alex not only relinquished his grip, he shoved John off the couch where he landed in a heap on the floor, squealing. Lafayette came and stood in front of him. John immediately tried to nose at Laf’s leg, looked up at him with innocent eyes.

 

“Daddy, he’s being so _mean_ to me!” 

 

“Do not ‘Daddy’ me right now, little one. You are both being very bad, very mean to each other.”

 

John huffed, blew a curl out of his face. Alex caught his eye and made a silent ‘ha ha!’ face at him.

 

“Now, I want to watch the rest of Rudolph,” Lafayette explained. Knelt so he could cuff John’s hands behind him. He squirmed a little, made a face. Hoped to entice Lafayette into being distracted to so he could forego a punishment. He was not to be swayed however.

 

Lafayette left John kneeling next to the couch, went after Alex next. Alex, always the rebel, tried to scramble away, forced Lafayette to tackle and pin him so he could cuff him. When Alex clenched his lips shut to try and avoid being fed the gag, Laf simply pinched his nose shut until he was forced to succumb, open his mouth. Immediately the gag went in, and even though Alex kicked and writhed in frustration, he was finally, blessedly silent.

 

“Thank god,” John said gleefully. “He shut you up.” 

 

Alex glared at him. 

 

Laf continued to ignore John for the moment, better arranged Alex on the couch. Pushed down his flannel pajama pants. Unsurprised to see Alex half hard.

 

“Ah. But of course,” he mused. “Your little fighting has you in quite a state. I wish I could say I was surprised.”

 

John snorted, drawing Lafayette’s attention to him. “Can I come back up on the couch, please?” he asked. 

 

“I think not,” Lafayette said. He grabbed John by the scruff of his t-shirt, led him to Alex’s dick. “Open up.”

 

“What?” John griped, incredulous. “You want me to blow him after he’s been such an asshole?” It didn’t escape his notice that Alex was smiling behind the gag. John could see it in his eyes. He resisted the urge to dig his teeth into his cock.

 

“Who said I want you to blow him? I just need something to shut you up.” 

 

John opened his mouth to protest, but Laf just shoved him down, made him take Alex into his mouth. He made a muffled sound of annoyance. Alex’s eyes fluttered with pleasure, and he lifted his hips to fuck into John’s mouth. 

 

“None of that,” Lafayette admonished, pinching him. “This is not for your enjoyment.” He heard John snort a little, so he tapped the top of his head in warning. “You whine and say you are cold? John will keep part of you warm. You will not be quiet during the movie? You both have something in your mouths to keep them from running. Now, I am going to watch the rest of my film, and when it is done, we can discuss next steps.”

 

There was only about a half hour left for Rudolph, but as far as John was concerned, time meant nothing. The tinny sounds of the songs and dialogue were mere distraction. Really, he was focused on Alex, his breathing, the small sounds that escaped through the gag. Laf might talk a big game like this wasn’t for enjoyment, but he knew exactly what he was doing. One of Alex’s favorite things was having his cock warmed, the longer and more focused the better. And John, of course, had a huge thing for being used. Being good. He managed to gain his faculties enough to swallow a few times, lapped at the underside of Alex’s cock. Took him in a little deeper. Made eye contact, pleased to see Alex watching him instead of the movie. Lowered his lashes, knew it made him look pretty. Sucked hard, swallowed down a few more centimeters.

 

A sigh, muffled, but still audible, escaped Alex. Without tearing his eyes off the TV, Laf chided both of them. “If Alex comes, you are both in trouble.” John jumped a little at the reprimand, but then caught a little evil glint in his eye. As far as he was concerned, they were already in trouble. What fun was any of this if he didn’t at least tease Alex a little? Within moments, with a just a few little tricks--a slow bob of his head, a few flicks of his tongue against the slit, a well-timed moan. Alex squirmed, made eyes at Laf. Tried to get away from John, but was chased. Exhaled through his nose sharply when the head of his penis hit the back of John’s throat. 

 

The credits were rolling, and Lafayette could sense something was up. “What is it now?” he asked. Saw Alex flushed and twitching, saw John taking him in deep. “Ah, so John has you quite distracted it appears. Perhaps I should let him finish the job?” Alex nodded emphatically, thrust his hips to show his eagerness. 

 

“Alright then. Little one, you may get him off.” The permission was more for Alex, though John gave a little more, just a few more sucks and he could taste Alex’s saltiness on his tongue. He moved away to swallow, but Lafayette’s hand on the back of his head halted him. With great difficulty, he worked the cum down his throat, Alex squealing into the gag as his oral movements continued to stimulate his already overworked dick. 

 

Lafayette chuckled to himself. Slung and arm across Alex’s shoulders, kissed the side of his head. “Oh look!” he said. “ _Frosty the Snowman_ is on next! My favorite!” 

 

John’s eyes widened. He guessed he’d better get comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's was a little shorter b/c tomorrow is a doozie. CANT WAIT!
> 
> Find me on @likearootlesstree on Tumblr. I blow all my extra money on commissions of the ot3 and share them. Also post endless pics of Daveed Diggs, bc DUH.


	5. Our Cheeks are Nice and Rosy and Comfy Cozy Are We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I got a prompt for figging. I feel this captures the spirit of such...but more winter themed? Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day #5: Toys, (Light) Jealousy, Dom/Sub, Punishment

Getting Alex out on the slopes took incredible effort. That’s until John finally convinced him to meet with the resort’s ski instructor on the bunny slopes. Skiing had little appeal for Alex, however. Nope. He took one look at the teacher and bought in, waved John away and bounded over the group. It was made up mostly of kids and a few older ladies. Alex was the only grown ass man in the class, and it did not escape the teacher’s attention.

“Welcome, friend!” She greeted, her smile lifting her cheeks rosy from the cold. “I’m Megan!”

“Alex Hamilton,” he introduced himself, holding his gloved hand out for her to shake. John noted she was quite pretty, if you were into the female persuasion. She had long blonde hair down her back, was pretty tall, pleasant face. John could tell under her bulky layers she was quite curvy. Alex looked over his shoulder, caught John’s eye and grinned. 

“You’re here for the beginners class?” she chirped. Alex nodded.

“I am. Teach me everything.” He sounded breathless.

John rolled his eyes. Decided to leave Alex to his own devices and headed to the lift.

***  
It had been a few hours, and John was thoroughly worn out. He was on his last run for the day. Was pretty surprised to find Laf waiting for him at the bottom of the mountain. 

“Have you seen Alexander?” he asked. John shook his head. “He is not at the cabin.”

“Last I saw him, I left him with that beginners class on the bunny trail,” John explained. “I’d be pretty shocked if he’s still out there.”

Lafayette looked confused. “The class ended a while ago.”

“Let’s go check.”

Together, they made their way to where John had dropped Alex off hours ago. The rest of the class had disbanded, but Alex had the teacher behind him, she was adjusting his stance. They were both laughing, Alex had that look on his face. Next to him, John could feel Lafayette tense. Some kind of silent communication was happening when Alex spotted them, one John didn’t quite catch. He could tell Laf wasn’t pleased, and that Alex was...gloating? Teasing? Something. While his and the girl’s body language was flirtatious, it wasn’t crossing any lines. As a triad they had just recently gone exclusive, but Alex flirting with strangers was nothing unusual. Just as recently as a few months ago, he had been sleeping pretty regularly with a lady friend.

“Honey?” John asked. Plucked Laf’s sleeve. 

“Yes, mon cher?” He grumbled. Didn’t look at him, was too busy watching Alex.

“Are you ok?” 

“Oui. I am ready to go back to the cabin.” Finally turned to John, his face unreadable. “Are you as well? Or is there a pretty ski instructor you’d rather be flirting with?” 

John burst out laughing. “Laf, seriously? Are you jealous? Also, don’t worry. She’s not my type.”

“I am not jealous,” Lafayette replied, his words clipped and terse. “I do think that we should be spending Christmas time as a family, not with attractive ski teachers.” 

They made their way back to the cabin. Lafayette was unusually quiet, came out of the bedroom after changing. Glasses, soft pajamas, fuzzy socks. John had already changed, was sitting on the couch with a mug of tea and a book. Lafayette came over the couch, iPad in hand. Without saying anything, he stretched out on the couch, used John’s lap as a pillow. John loved moments like this, when they could be together without saying anything. Laf absorbed on something on his iPad, John’s eyes in his book. He played with Laf’s hair absently. Perhaps for an hour they stayed like that. 

The quiet must have been enough to reset Laf’s mood, because he laid his tablet down, stretched his arms. Took John’s book away from him.

John grumbled, but let himself be pulled down into a kiss. Slow, lazy, lots of tongue. Bending forward grew uncomfortable, but then they were adjusting, John was laying himself on top of Laf, relishing their size difference. Laf was big and broad, the soft fabric of his clothes an alluring contrast to his overall size and strength. Feeling his body laid out over Laf made John feel petite and delicate. He loved the way Laf’s hands held his ass, squeezing and kneading as they kissed. Despite the placement of his grip, there seemed to be no rush, no end goal. Just kissing softly. Wallowing in Lafayette’s undivided attention. 

The cabin door opened, and Alex burst in, cold but cheerful, covered in snow. John lifted his head to greet him, but was promptly pulled back into the kiss. 

“Hey guys!” Alex chirped. “Guys?” When they didn’t look up at him from the couch, just continued to make out, he stomped over. “Helllllo???”

Laf made a small, hungry sound into John’s mouth, sucked at his bottom lip. Squeezed him tight before breaking the kiss, looked at Alex with supreme indifference. “Ah. You are back, mon chou. And where is your ski teacher?”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “You’re acting weird,” he grumbled. “Megan…” Here, Laf rolled his eyes. “Had another class to teach.”

“Ah, so your private lessons have concluded then?” 

If Alex’s eyes went any squintier, he’d surely no longer be able to see. “You two are the ones bugging me to get out there. I am trying to learn.”

“Of course.” Laf shrugged, turned as if he was going to resume kissing John, but then Alex was coughing and sniffling and he looked back over. “Mon chou? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Alex grumbled. “Just a little sniffle.”

“Makes sense, you were out there for a while,” John added. Lafayette gave his ass one more squeeze, then tapped him to sit up. John did so, stretching, too warm and pliant and happy to be embarrassed of the tenting in the front of his sweat pants.

“Looks like you two were having plenty of fun without me anyway,” Alex pouted. 

“This is true. But now we need to take care of you. Little one, will you help Alex get out of his wet clothes. I will be back shortly.”

With Laf rummaging in the bedroom, John watched Alex undress. 

“How come I feel like every time he goes back there for something, it ends up being torture for us?” Alex grouched, hanging up his jacket and scarf. 

John shrugged. “You’re the one in trouble, not me,” he said simply. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Alex whined. Stepped out of his pants, shucked his t-shirt. When Laf returned, Alex was standing naked in the kitchen, shivering, while John perched on the counter, watching with interest. 

“Little one?” Laf brandished a small blue and green jar. “Alexander is not feeling well, and I am thinking this will help his cough?” John raised an eyebrow, took the Vick’s vapor rub from him. 

“I feel fine!” Alex protested.

“Nonsense.” Motioned for Alex to go to John. 

“Where should I put it?” John asked, unscrewing the lid. The smell of camphor and eucalyptus and menthol was comforting. He worked some onto his finger tips.

“His throat and chest, if you will.”

“I told you, I’m fine.”

John rolled his eyes, did as told. Rubbed the fragrant paste on the front of Alex’s throat, in the center of his chest. Alex shut his eyes and hummed under the attention, the smell and the gentleness with which John touched him lulling him. 

“How’s that, honey?” John asked. 

“Mmm. Feels good.”

Lafayette came forward, boxed Alex in between John and the counter. “Better?” he asked. Alex nodded, leaned in to kiss Laf. Instead, Laf turned his head. Busied himself with pinching Alex’s nipples, already pink and hard from the cold.

“Hey!” he yelped. Laf paid him no mind. 

“I believe you missed two spots, mon cher,” he said to John. John smirked. Dipped into the jar for more vapor rub, applied some to Alex’s nipples. He hissed, his eyes dark. John figured there was some sting, some burn, but nothing Alex couldn’t handle. He fidgeted, then Laf was splaying one large hand on the small of his back, pitching him forward. Laf’s own fingers, covered with lube. Probing and gentle. A soft exhale from Alex. John watched in surprise. Lafayette was going fuck Alex after being so grumpy with him?

“Yeah,” Alex breathed. Stuttered his hips. “Like that…”

John leaned against the breakfast counter, where Alex braced himself. Watched with lazy fascination.

Alex tossed his hair over his shoulder, looked back at Laf. Pushed his ass towards him. “Gonna fuck me, babe?” he tempted. “Make me forget all about Megan?” 

“No,” Lafayette said back, bluntly. “I think not.” 

“Oh?” Alex countered. A note of playfulness. Ready for the tease. “Whatcha doing then?”

“Heh. John, my love? If you will?” Lafayette gestured at slim, steel plug he had brought out. Puzzled, John held up his hand, covered in the vapor rub. Didn’t seem wise to handle the plug with that all over him. “Precisely. Get some on there please.”

“Wait…” John said. Alex had stopped moving, stared at John. “Is that...safe?”

Lafayette nodded. “Safe, of course. I imagine it will be quite uncomfortable.” He wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist, kissed his bare shoulder. “Do you think you are up for the challenge, my love?” 

Flushed, Alex squirmed. “How long?” he whispered. Between Lafayette’s attention to his ass and the discussion of his impending punishment, he had grown quite hard. Lafayette glanced at John, who was coating the plug with the Vicks, trying not to snicker. This was right up Alex’s lane, harmless pain, discomfort, mixed with something he usually found pleasurable. 

“Ten minutes?” 

Alex bit his lip, nodded. Lafayette’s eyes lit up, he pitched Alex across his knee. “Will you do the honors, little one?” 

Inserting the plug seemed to go normal. Either there was a delay in the vapor rub working its magic or Alex was tampering his reaction, but either way there was a moment where all three were still. Then Alex was fidgeting, squirming. The other two watched the show, watched how as each second went by, Alex grew increasingly flustered. 

“Seat,” Laf said simply, gesturing at the kitchen chair. Wincing, Alex obeyed, whimpering as he sat down. John had to admit he was impressed with Alex’s ability to remain mostly composed. Then Laf was in his ear, whispering something, telling him what do next. John was shocked, at first, but scrambled to follow Laf’s orders, lest his creativity find John as the next victim.

“How we doing?” John whispered, coming to kneel next to Alex. He moaned, wiggled his bottom. Fucked himself on the plug. The burn of the vapor rub must have been doing it for him, because he was fully hard, his cock pretty and pink and starting to drip. 

“Give him some love, John” Lafayette directed. Taken over John’s perch on the counter. 

Careful not to touch him, John kissed along Alex’s thigh. Nosed at the tip of his cock. Alex tipped his head back, let out a throaty groan. 

“It appears you’re enjoying this?” John teased. “How’s it feel?”

“Ah--ah--” Alex said. “Burns. Ugh, it hurts but it’s so goooood.”

John snickered. Had a pretty good layer of the rub on both hands. When he closed one hand around Alex’s cock, he leaned into it, but began to try an pull away as soon as John started stroking. Again, with the delayed sensation. 

They got to witness the unusual sight of contrasting sensations. The tug of war between the pleasure of being stimulated, the friction and the fullness, against the sting of the vapor rub. 

“Make sure to get some on the head,” Lafayette reminded. 

“No!” Alex bucked, but John caught him, smeared some more of the evil stuff right on the head. Returned to giving him the slow, deep hand job he had started. It was quite amusing to watch Alex writhe under his touch. At some point, he started crying, tears running down his face and dripped off his chin and nose. John noticed, paused his hand. 

“Color?” he prodded. 

“Yellow?” Alex whined. John stopped touching him, deffered to Laf who stepped forward. 

“Darling? Do you need to stop?” 

Alex shook his head, his eyes and cheeks puffy and reddening, more tears dribbling down his cheeks. “Just need a second,” he shuddered. Gave a whole body shiver. “Ok, I’m good. Just...faster ok?” John nodded, wrapped his hand back around Alex’s length. Pumped him root to tip, thumbed at the slit. 

“You gonna come?” John purred. Alex bit his lip and nodded. He was sweating and crying, letting out the prettiest noises, unclear whether they were reactions of pleasure, pain or some unworldly combination of the two. Laf, still hovering nearby, combed his fingers through Alex’s hair. 

“Go on, then,” Laf urged. “Come in John’s hand, my love.”

Alex gripped the sides of the chair, lifted his hip and thrust forward a few times, adding his own friction to what John gave him. “Harder,” he sobbed. “I need more...pressure...please...baby boy…”

John obliged, increased his speed and tightened his grip, flicked his wrist a few times. When he finally spent himself, the warmth of his cum was almost hot against the cool burn of the vapor rub. Alex cursed all still while shaking with the force of his orgasm, the aftershocks making him shivery. 

“Ah!” He pouted. “It’s in there, shit it STINGS!” John still held him in hand, looked to Lafayette for further instructions. 

“Easy, now, darling,” Laf soothed. Nodded to John, who finally let go. They were both covered in an interesting mixture of jizz and Vick’s. Alex was still crying, taking in shuddery breaths. 

Lafayette scooped Alex up, shuttled him off to the bathroom, presumably to get the plug out, clean him up, take him through his typical after care. John knew they needed some alone time, that scenes like this could get under Alex’s skin and if he wasn’t handled correctly could drop very low. 

He himself went to wash his hands, then settled onto the couch with his book again. The sounds of the shower and French spoke in tender, loving cadence comforting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @likearootlesstree


	6. But the Fire is So Delightful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day #6: Romantic, fluffy sex

They had spent the morning at the small historical downtown area. Had breakfast at a nice little cafe, then wandered through art galleries, quirky shops, and took in some of the Christmas displays at the historical homes. 

The snow had started up again as they returned to the resort, on the short walk from the lodge to back to their cabin. John, feeling playful, dragged behind the other two. Scooped up a handful of snow into his gloved hand, packed it into a ball. Drew his arm back and aimed, lobbing the snowball right at Lafayette’s back. It hit with a satisfying splatter, right on the back of his neck, between the top of his scarf and the edge of his hat. He stopped walking, stood stock still. John used the moment to make another snowball, threw it at Alex, which got him right on the ass. He jolted, but John was ready with two more, so when they both turned around, one got Lafayette on the chest, the other directly on Alex’s face. 

“Jack!” Alex sputtered while John laughed wildly. “What the hell?”

Laf didn’t waste his breath on words, was instead forming his own snowball to lob at John in retaliation. John attempted to dodge, but it got him on the arm. Alex struggled to make his own ball, his gloved hands awkward. After they traded a few more snowballs, hits to the face, chest, legs, Alex gave up trying to make his own and ran after John, shoved him into a pile of snow. More laughter, Alex throwing handfuls of snow at him. Lafayette whooped, tackled Alex while he was doubled over with giggles.

“Hey!” Alex whined, while John took the opportunity to smash a snowball directly in his face. Alex tried to scramble away, stand up, but John seized him around the waist. In a bid for freedom, Alex kicked snow at Laf, grabbed John by the ponytail and shoved his face into the snow. Rolled away while the other two were distracted. 

Panting, wet, cold, and amused, they all got their bearings. The playfulness had given way to something sexy, John could sense it in the way Lafayette’s hand went to his back, the look Alex gave both the them. The silent, tense way they finished the walk back to the cabin. Alex’s teeth were chattering when they finally made it, immediately began shucking his wet clothing the moment the cabin door was shut. 

“Cold!” he whined. 

“Aw, it was fun,” John teased, came up to help Alex unzip his jacket. Up close, Alex pouted. John kissed the frown right off his face. “Still cold!” Alex sang as John pulled away. 

“Come here, my love,” Lafayette said. Drew Alex, half dressed, into his arms. 

“Here, I can make a fire?” John suggested. Alex nodded, looking pitiful. The snow in his hair melted, plastering the black strands to his face and shoulders. Laf helped Alex step out of his soaked pants, his thermal base layer. Wrapped his naked, shivering body in the throw blanket on the couch. Lafayette disappeared into the bedroom, taking Alex’s shed clothing with him. John examined the gas fireplace, fiddled with the controls until they had a roaring fire on the fake ceramic log. 

“Oooh,” Alex sighed, came and sat on the floor in front of the fire. John grinned, shucked his own damp clothing. Within seconds, he had Alex in his lap. Alex draped the blanket around him as well, pulled him down until they could kiss. “Warm me up,” he said enticingly, slid his tongue into John’s mouth. John pulled one arm out from the blanket cocoon, held his palm facing the fire. Let the radiant heat take the chill out of his hand, so he could grip Alex between his legs. Alex made a small noise into his mouth, lifted his pelvis, pushed himself against John’s hand. 

John and Alex were so caught up in each other, neither noticed Lafayette return. He took a few moments to pile some pillows and extra blankets around them, settled back in the nest he made. With his mouth still latched onto John’s, Alex pulled him down so they could lay, his front to John’s back. Broke the kiss, appreciated how John nuzzled the crook of his neck. Adjusted the blanket around both of them. John ran a trail of kisses across Alex’s shoulder, his arm. 

“Is there room for me?” Lafayette asked, a roguish lift in his eyebrow, a lilt in his voice. Alex shot him a lazy smile, blinked slow. 

“Of course, sweetie,” Alex returned. His scooching to make more room for Laf made him rub his ass against John, who growled quietly and nipped at his ear. 

“Keep doing that, you’re going be in trouble,” John whispered. Skimmed his hand over Alex’s hip, his other arm cradling Alex’s head. 

“Mmmm…” Alex repeated the movement, wiggled his bottom against John’s crotch, the smooth skin of his cheeks an enticing caress against the tops of John’s thighs, his pubic hair, his hard dick. “Like that? What kinda trouble?”

John grazed his hand over Alex’s ass, slipped a finger down Alex’s crack. He was panting, squirming. Laf had laid himself out in front of Alex, propped up on one elbow, his free hand tracing light patterns across his stomach. Lafayette caught John’s eye, and he tilted his head at the bottle of lube he had brought out, sitting on the coffee table innocuously. Thank god for Laf and his never ending capacity for anticipating the need for such tools. John almost laughed. Instead, just shot Lafayette a tiny smile and swiped the bottle. As he poured a generous portion into his hand, Laf proceeded to keep Alex interested…warm… Wrapped a hand around his length, jacked him off almost lazily. The look on Laf’s face sated and pleased, while Alex kept making these urgent little noises, sighs and gasps and chirps that had John fumbling for his hole possibly with a little less subtlety than normal. 

Alex was eager though, he pushed back onto John’s fingers impatiently, clenched his muscles around the digits. It was John’s turn to gasp. 

“Are you alright, little one?” Lafayette inquired from Alex’s other side. Always observant. 

“Yeah.” John hummed, added a third finger. “He’s fucking hot for it.” 

Alex arched his back, groaned. 

“Ah. I see. I can most certainly see that.” Laf slowed his hand, something more akin to teasing than actually getting Alex off. 

“Stop. Talking. Fuck me.” Alex’s voice was staccato. Clamped down on John’s fingers again.

“Alright, alright!” John teased. Took himself in hand, went to guide himself into Alex nice and slow. Was caught off guard when Alex pushed back onto him just as he got the head in past that tight ring of muscle. 

“Careful,” Lafayette warned, grabbed Alex by the hip. “You will hurt yourself, little Alex. Imagine my displeasure if you are incapacitated before my turn.” 

Beyond words, Alex just nodded. Gave the control back over to John, who was better positioning himself to thrust. Spooning was not his favorite position if he was topping, he found the angle awkward and struggled to gain the right amount of leverage. But Alex was practically crying for it, and Lafayette’s eyes drinking both of them with affection and interest. 

“Come on, baby,” Alex managed to say. “Move, sweetheart. Warm me up from the inside.” 

A bolt of lust, and John had to obey. Despite the unideal angle, he managed to set a pattern: short, rough strokes. Knew he was missing Alex’s prostate, but it didn’t seem to matter, if Alex’s cries were any indication. John buried his face in Alex’s hair, each exhale and moan fluttering the deep black strands. He smelled so familiar, the nostalgic scent of his baby shampoo, the lingering almond smell of his soap, the minty zip of his lip balm, the bright cold smell of the snow. The smoke of the fire. John could live and die in Alex’s smell. The swell of affection in his heart made him wrap his arm around Alex’s chest, clung to him while he deepened his thrusts. 

“Love you, love you, love you, love you,” John babbled into Alex’s ear, almost a percussive sync to his strokes. He caught the hitch in Alex’s breath. He hooked an arm behind him, pulled John closer. “You gonna come for me, baby girl?” John breathed. Took a moment to still his hips, let his building orgasm stopper for just a moment. “Wanna feel you come on my dick.”

“Wanna…I wanna…Laf’s _teasing_ me!” Alex whined.

Lafayette snickered. “Ask nicely, mon chou, and I shall let you finish.” God, Laf just exerting power—not even over him!—made John’s balls tighten. He kind of half hoped Lafayette would ask him to beg, too. 

“Please, sir. _Please!_ Let me come on! Let me come on John’s dick!”

“Hmmm. I am undecided. What if I want you to wait? What if I want you to save it for me? Come on my dick?” Squeezed the shaft, thumbed at the head. Alex squealed. 

“I promise—promise I can go again, please Lafayette. Please!” 

“Very well. I need you to make good on that promise.”

“Yes! Yes, I will, thank you!” He practically sobbed as Lafayette returned to jerking him off with purpose, steady pressure and consistent strokes. John just stayed still in him, enjoyed the micro movements he could feel in Alex’s reactions—every twitch, every shudder, every spasm. 

“Tell John when you are ready, my love. Want you two to come together.” When Lafayette smiled at John over Alex’s shoulder, it was full of love and appreciation. John gulped. It only took a few more strokes, and Alex gasped “M’close, I’m gonna bust!” in a higher voice than normal, and John rushed to resume thrusting, thankful that his orgasm had been simmering so close to surface. It was unclear who came first, but the force of their orgasms rocked both of them, Alex loving the stutter in John’s movements, John lost in the tightening of Alex’s body. 

They lay still, both panting, their heartbeats matched. Lafayette still grinning, looking pretty pleased with himself. 

“Gorgeous,” he complimented. “Simply inspired.” 

“Round two?” Alex offered. “I’m still cold.”

Lafayette laughed, pulled Alex to him. In his afterglow, John grinned. Content to snuggle under his blanket, watch his two favorite people give themselves to one another.


	7. All is Calm and All is Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Stranger Role Play, Safe Word Use

John sat at the hotel bar, nursing a craft IPA. Wasn’t his drink of choice, but he felt the need to get into character, and some lone bro dude snowboarder probably wouldn’t drink scotch after a day on the slopes. When Lafayette proposed this, he had initially scoffed. He wanted to rent a room at a the hotel next to resort. “A vacation from our vacation?” John asked, perturbed. Lafayette just had that annoyingly superior look on his face, the one that said both “trust me” and “watch your tone” at the same time.

So here he was, perched on a bar stool at the Hyatt, sipping an IPA, wearing his preppiest layers: Northface and Vineyard Vines, his hair in tight bun on the top of his head. Looking sporty and boyish. Catching his own reflection in the mirror above the bar, he tried not to roll his eyes.

“Excuse me?” said a smooth voice. John looked up, Alex before him, dressed in a navy suit. No tie, but crisp and professional. Hair tied back low on his neck. He had trimmed up his facial hair. John almost broke character, but managed to catch himself. “This seat taken?”

John shook his head, still a little shocked at how…different Alex seemed. Suave almost. He looked over his shoulder, cocked his head. Lafayette appeared at his beckon, immediately twined their hands together. Alex offered his cheek to kiss. John watched the display half amused, half confused. 

“Darling,” Alex said. “This nice young man has offered us seats next to him.” 

“Splendid,” Lafayette said, his voice polished. Signaled the bartender with a silent finger, ordered two martinis. His own suit was a lovely shade of gray, set off by his necktie in turquoise and blue. His glasses and his hair up was a look John particularly liked. Together, Laf and Alex looked incredible, like they just stepped out of GQ. 

“Nice day for the slopes,” Alex noted, eyeing John’s attire. “You ski?”

John slurped his IPA. “Naw, man. I board,” he said gruffly. 

“Oh my, snowboarding. Gosh, that takes strength and skill!”

With a shrug, John sipped his beer. “Ya’ll in town for the skiing? Business?” He gestured at their suits.

“A wedding,” Laf provided. Alex sighed all dreamy. 

“It was a lovely ceremony, one of our dear friends,” Alex added. “The bride wore blush pink which looked so romantic against the snow! Everything was perfect!?”

“As perfect as our wedding?” Lafayette teased. Brushed an affectionate hand against Alex’s neck. Alex giggled.

“Can anything beat eloping to Maui?” he mused. 

“You two are...married?” John asked. 

Alex held up a hand, motherfucker had an actual plain band on his ring finger. Where the hell did they get that? “Indeed. It’ll be four years this February.”

“Cheers to that,” John said, tilted his glass. They followed suit, drank. 

“How rude of me, I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Manuel, this is my husband René.” 

“Matt,” John offered. They all shook hands, continued to drink. The fake names of course, were corny, but seemed necessary for the illusion. 

“I despise these gaps,” Lafayette sneered. “How absolutely rude to make your guests wait for the reception. All so the couple can have the right lighting at the ceremony, but then a formal dinner.” He shook his head. “You Americans and your lack of etiquette.” 

“Oh pish posh, René. Stop being such a spoil sport. We have this lovely hotel to while away the time, plus, we got to meet Matt here!” 

Lafayette tilted his head, surveyed John, like he was really looking at him the first time. “Drinking alone can be dangerous,” he said ominously. “Are you even old enough for that?” 

John blushed, instinctively pulled his beer closer. “I am,” he challenged. 

“My mistake. So what brings you to drink alone on such a lovely day? I cannot fathom a young man as handsome as yourself on holiday all alone?”

John sighed, watched the surface of his beer as he swirled it nervously. They hadn’t really discussed ahead of time the particulars of this role play, just that Alex and Laf were going to be a couple who picks up John at the hotel bar, but he had been forming his backstory in his head just in case. 

“I am...kinda lonely. Sad,” he admitted. Alex made a sympathetic noise. 

“What’s wrong, sugar?” Alex pressed. 

“It’s-- Ok. So like this is probably TMI or whatever, but I was supposed to take this vacation with my boyfriend. And, we just broke up a couple weeks ago. I thought if I still came on the trip, it would be like...cathartic or whatever, but it just makes me realize how much I miss him.”  
John buried his face in his hands, hoping he looked like he was overcome with emotion and not about to laugh. 

“Aw, baby doll. What kind of crazy man left _you_?”

“His name is Alex,” John said through his hands. “He’s in school to be a writer.” 

Alex made another sympathetic noise. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

John shrugged. Sniffled and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. “I mean. It’s definitely over. He was cheating on me...sleeping with this guy. Some asshole named Lafayette. Last I heard they’re still together and spending Christmas together.” John caught the laughter in Lafayette’s eyes, but he didn’t break character. He knew his little back story was a surprise to both of them, and was pleased to see it didn’t shake them from their own personas. 

“That is a very sad story,” Lafayette said, even voice, dark eyes. “Is the drink helping?”

John shook his head. “Honestly, and this is like totally embarrassing...I was hoping to like...meet someone? I dunno.” He flushed, blew a curl off his forehead. 

Alex and Laf exchanged a loaded glance, both smirking. Alex grazed the tips of his fingers across the back of John’s wrist. Bold move. When John looked up, Alex gave him this smarmy look, one eyebrow lifted. 

“Ever consider...two somebodies?” He floated the idea with a shit eating grin on his face, and John had to bite his cheek to stop himself from bursting out with laughter. He hoped to high heaven that Alex had not used such a line back when he and Lafayette might have been on the prowl, before he entered the picture. 

“You...you can’t be serious.” When neither Laf nor Alex responded with anything other than a smile, he continued. “Don’t you guys have like, the rest of that wedding to go to you?”

Laf glanced at his watch, crisp adjustment of his cuff. Suave as shit. “We have a little over an hour. Plenty of time.”

Alex nudged John’s beer. Dropped his voice. “Tell ya what. Finish your drink. Take the edge off. I’m gonna leave our spare key card here, on the bar. Room 608. If you’re looking...to mix it up? Some distraction from that loser ex of yours? We’ll be up there for the next hour.” With that, he drained his martini, took Lafayette by the hand, and they made their way from the bar to the elevators. John stared, in a slight daze. Sipped his drink, drew it out for a few minutes. Fiddled with the keycard, like he was actually torn. When down to the last dregs of amber and foam in his glass, he stood up. Brushed himself off, eyed the other people at the bar like he was nervous someone might be judging him. Headed to the elevators. 

Sixth floor, his footsteps muffled on the plush carpet. 608 was a corner room. Even with the key card in his hand, he still knocked. Lafayette answered, his iPad in hand. Jacket shed, still in his shirt and tie, sock feet. Looking devilishly handsome and slightly surprised, like he didn’t expect John--er, Matt--to follow through. 

“René, right?” John said. Laf broke into a smile. 

“Oui. Made up your mind, have we?” he teased, backing up so John step into the room. Alex was sitting on the giant made up bed, absorbed in his phone. 

John shrugged again, sniffed. “Live while you’re young, right?”

So that’s how he ended up completely naked, bent over the bed. Alex still sat against the headboard, fully dressed, watching the scene unfold with undisguised glee. John, clutching the white bedspread. John, panting, pushing back against Lafayette’s face. 

“Fuuuuck,” he sighed. 

“Yes, he’s quite good at that,” Alex observed, conversationally. “Of course, the French did invent kissing. Same skill set.” Lafayette laughed against John’s hole. Gave him a few more pointed licks, then backed away. John tried to follow, but was pressed back into the bed with a large hand flat to his ass. 

“Stay,” Lafayette said simply, caught his breath. Ran his hands up and down John’s sides, casual and rushed, not the kind of touch he expected from Laf. “René” touched him with a complete absence of intimacy. Lafayette had two styles of touching John: reverential, gentle, worshiping or authoritative, commanding, greedy. Both types of touches communicated a wonderful possession, an absolute devotion that John actually physically _craved_. The hands on his body, though technically familiar, were completely foreign, and it was driving him completely crazy with lust. Surprisingly so. He could actually forget for a moment that looming over him was his cherished boyfriend of several years, and instead pretend he was about to get fucked by a complete stranger, a well dressed older man, while his husband watched. 

John glanced over his shoulder. Still wearing his shirt and tie, Laf leaned in, ready to enter him. With a casual flip of his necktie, popping it over one shoulder to get it out of the way, he pushed in. Another groan, and Laf was moving, not giving him any time to adjust. Simply taking, exactly like some selfish older dude might. John’s fingers twisted in the sheets, he slammed his face down and practically screamed, arched his back into it. Lafayette was being unusually quiet, limiting his sounds to quiet sighs and grunts. A tap on the back of his head. Blinking, John limted his face from sheets, greeted by Alex’s cock being offered to him. Alex smirked down at him, still fully dressed, had simply popped himself out of his pants. 

“There ya go, baby.” John took him in as far as he could, moaned around his dick. Felt the head rub on the inside of his cheek, Alex sighing at the display. “Young thing like you, needs something to keep that mouth occupied, right?” Behind him, Laf snorted a laugh. Pounding him with an unaccustomed pattern, these sharp shallow strokes, quick and with complete disregard to his own enjoyment. God, he was being _used_ and he _loved_ it. Alex had hold of his hair, was holding him still so he could fuck his mouth, tentative and gentle. John almost gagged when Alex came, it was so unexpected. Alex had stifled his normal sounds, so there was no warning. With some dignity, he managed to regain composure and swallow Alex’s load. Alex pulled out and stood up, was zipping himself back into his pants. Patted him on the head absently. 

A quick moment later, Laf landed a stinging smack right to his ass cheek, his hips hesitated, and then he dug in deep as he came. 

“Fuck, babe,” Alex said suddenly. “The time. Christ, we gotta get a move on.”

Laf answered in French, his voice raspy. 

“Sorry, Mark, we gotta get out of here? You gonna…” Alex cleared his throat. “Take care of yourself? Clean yourself up?”

John sat up quickly. His face annoyed. “It’s Matt!” he spat. Embarrassingly hard. Could feel Lafayette’s cum dripping out of him. “You seriously gonna leave me like this? Hit and run?” He could feel his voice quivering. 

“Red,” Lafayette said firmly, and Alex did a double take. “I am sorry, Alexander.” Completely shocked, John watched Laf shuck the rest of his suit, then descend on the bed, gathered a befuddled John into his arms. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex crawled into the bed beside them. 

“I can...I could see. This was not ending well. I did not like--” He cleared his throat, kissed John’s forehead. “I do not like treating you like that, little one.” 

“It’s a scene?” Alex sounded confused. “John would have called a color if he was uncomfortable.”

“And I am telling you, mon chou, I was the uncomfortable one.”

Alex stared at him. John was still pretty confused, it was a scene they all agreed on. He was surprised Laf was finding it any other way then completely erotic. 

“Are you ok?” Alex shot at John, almost accusingly. Almost like it was his fault the scene changed tenor. 

“Um. Yeah, but I mean. It could have...it was....” John bit his lip and chose his words carefully. “Something was a little off there towards the end. And if...Laf...wasn’t okay with it…”

John could not remember a time when Lafayette had ever called red. But something must have been bothering him, 

“Can we talk about it?” John asked. 

Laf squeezed him tighter. “It was not right to invite you up here, use you, then say oh sorry, get out, all done.”

“It was the sceeeeene,” Alex whined. “I was making choices based on the characters and the set up!”

“Please, Alexander, I am not blaming or accusing you. I just do not like the...notion. Of using him and throwing him out. Understood?”

Alex flopped back against the pillows, grumbling. 

The sudden shift in the room had softened John’s erection, but he was happy to lay snuggled in Laf’s arms. Turned his face so he could inhale his scent, nestled happily into his chest. 

“How are you, mon cher?” Laf asked him. 

John smiled up at him. “Fine. Tired. Sore.” He cuddled closer. Reached out to pull Alex into their little nest. “I may not completely get it, but I respect your choice to end the scene. We all have that right.”

Alex’s pinched expression softened. He dropped a quick kiss on each of their faces. They lay in silence for a while. 

“Sorry,” Alex finally said. “I thought I did something wrong...you know I can get...defensive.”

“It is all right, my darling,” Lafayette assured him. “Sometimes unexpected things provoke unanticipated emotions. I was not prepared. I did not want to continue. Not like that.”

They said no more on the subject. Simply got dressed, packed their bag, and checked out despite the fact they had the room for the night. Alex had DVRed the old cartoon version of “The Grinch That Stole Christmas” on the TV back the cabin. There was a fully stocked kitchen, homemade cocoa. A night tangled on the couch with such familiar, homey trappings seemed like the perfect antidote.


	8. Let's Be Jolly; Deck the Halls with Boughs of Holly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Fluff

Thank god for Target. No one had the foresight to actually pack their Christmas decorations or ornaments, and with the tree bare there was a distinct lack of holiday cheer in the cabin. The trip to Target (Alex made fun of John pronouncing it “Tar-jay”) was the perfect solution. They bought a cartful of inexpensive ornaments and decor--lights, garlands, glass balls in jewel tones, even three stockings, each one monogrammed with their initial: A, J, and L. 

It was a pretty picture--She and Him’s Christmas album on the stereo, fire roaring, snow falling. Alex and Lafayette twined the gold garland around the tree, while John set each ornament on a hook. John hummed along to “Rockin Around the Christmas Tree,” while Alex watched Lafayette tussle with the lights. 

With the lights on, they hung the ornaments, Lafayette getting fussy about the same colors being too close or not spaced correctly. Alex took it upon himself to hang the ones towards the bottom, crawling around on the ground. When he finally stood up, his pants were covered in pine needles. Laf was the only one who could reach the top, so he had the task of setting the bow they bought at the top. 

Alex assisted John in hanging the stockings with command hooks. “Did you guys even bring things to stuff the stockings with?” John asked, worried. Thinking on his own suitcase, filled with perfectly wrapped presents and several smaller gifts for their stockings.

Of course, Alex smirked. “John, I got just thing to stuff in yours. I am an expert stuffer, actually. We can stuff all night, if you want. That stocking will be so stuffed--”

“Alright, alright, I get it. You’re a major pervert, you love my ass, that’s enough.” John grumbled, straightened the stockings over the mantle. 

“He is not the only one!” Lafayette called, unhelpfully, from behind the tree where he was adjusting the lights. Alex tittered while John was caught between a scowl and an exasperated sigh. 

With the decor set, Alex poured them all mugs of eggnog, dusted with cinnamon, John and Alex cuddled on the couch while Laf plugged in the lights. The room’s lights had been dimmed, and the tree positively sparkled. They both audibly gasped, and Lafayette joined them on the couch, accepted his eggnog gratefully. John immediately snuggled under his arm, tugged on Alex’s shirt to get him to join. 

“Very pretty, yes?” Lafayette said, eyeing John. Trying to gauge his exact reaction. Alex, still smirking, sipped his eggnog. “Are we alright, then, little one? Do you need special attention?”

John snorted. “I’m fine. But I mean, if you’re offering…?” He looked sidelong at Laf. 

“Perhaps later? We enjoy the ambiance now, play later?”

Alex hummed his assent from John’s other side. “Yeah, this is nice.” Squeezed John’s hand. 

John nodded. Acquiesced. He had to admit, it did finally feel like Christmas in the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short and sweet as there will be a second, pretty intense update later tonight.
> 
> Merry Xmas Eve ya'll!


	9. Reindeer Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day #9: Sex games, toys, dom/sub, daddy kink, light bondage, rimming

The day before Christmas Eve. “Christmas Eve Eve” Alex kept calling it, which John found equally endearing and annoying. Unfortunately, their plans of going snowmobiling over the grounds had been cancelled due to the unexpected snow storm raging outside most of the day. John was content to curl up on the couch, watching Netlfix while Alex tapped away on his laptop next to him. Lafayette had started the morning cheerfully enough, keeping Alex company in the kitchen while he made pancakes and bacon, then cleaning up the aftermath while singing Christmas carols in French. He rolled his yoga mat out in the space behind the couch that led into the dining area, and spent a good hour working on different poses, muttering to himself when he made a mistake or adjusted a pose. Alex kept craning his neck to sneak glances at him, which John found pretty hilarious, since he figured Laf would never object to having a willing audience for his little show.

After his workout he stretched, cat-like, on the floor in front of couch. Spent the next half hour or so alternating between watching the TV and glancing up at John and Alex, almost impatient. After the fourth or so sigh from him, John finally took the bait. 

“What is it, honey?” He prodded Laf’s lower back with his toe. 

“I am bored,” he finally admitted. “I want to do something fun.” Alex looked up from his laptop.

“Yeah?” Alex asked. “We can’t go outside, it’s still snow apocolypse out there.”

Laf’s fingers traced a pattern in the grain of the hardwood floor. “I have an idea. Might be...interesting.” There was a note in his voice that prompted John and Alex to exchange a curious look. 

“Is it a Christmas thing or a sex thing?” Alex wondered, and John giggled. 

Laf’s face lit up. “Both, More sex than Christmas, but there is a gift… I will be right back.” He climbed to his feet and went into the bedroom. Puzzled and excited, John and Alex returned to their respective activities, until Laf stuck his head out the door.

“It would be prudent if you two were to...prep yourselves. Or each other. However.”

John’s face overcome with confusion, which Alex had to kiss he was so cute. “Both of us?” He confirmed, which Lafayette called back “Yes!” 

“What’s he got back there?” John said, sounding nervous.

“Whatever it is, both our butts better be ready!” Alex said, sounding excited. John rolled his eyes. “Maybe it’s a new plug! Or a double ended dildo! Oh, or another guy!” With each suggestion John blanched while Alex raced out of his pants, not even bothering with his shirt. He went for the drawstring on John’s pants.

“It’s not another guy,” John said in a quiet voice. 

“What if he had one of those weird Japanese sex dolls made in his image?” Alex joked. John lifted his hips, let Alex pull off his pajama bottoms. 

There was a beat, then Alex tackled John, John cried out in surprise as Alex flipped him over, pulled him to his knees, wasted no time. Licked at John’s ass, poking his tongue into his hole. Lapped repeatedly, with focus and no mind to John’s little squeals, fading from shock to pleasure the more he licked. Reached blindly behind himself, found the lube where they left it on the side table. Pulled away, dabbed his mouth off with the collar of his t-shirt. Gave John a few playful smacks with one hand while he warmed the lube up with the other. 

“Not too hard, mon chou,” said Lafayette from the doorway of the bedroom. “Do not want to wear him out before the real fun begins.”

John groaned, lifted his face from where it was buried in the couch’s arm. Upon seeing some of the implements in Lafayette’s arms, John blushed and tried to sit up, but was pushed back down into the couch by Alex. He held him there with one arm so he could prod at John’s hole, which accepted his two fingers easily enough.

“What’s Daddy got?” John whined, his voice muffled. Alex didn’t answer, just fucked his fingers back and forth harder, trying to be efficient so he could prep himself. 

“Look up, little one,” Laf instructed. “You too, Alexander. You need to see my gift.”

Alex half expected Laf to have wrapped his own dick or put it in a box or something equally corny, Instead, he held something curved and shiny and slightly sinister.

“What is that?” John whispered. Alex registered that John must have already slipped into that mood that surfaced when he was feeling particularly submissive, when he felt little. He could hear it in John’s voice, in the soft small sigh he gave when Alex flexed his fingers inside of him.

“It’s an anal hook, sweetie,” Alex explained, looking up at Lafayette for his approval. He nodded. Alex beamed; he loved being right. 

“See, I was unsure of how to decide who should get the extreme privilege of being the first to use it.” When Laf spoke, there was a distinct domineering tone in his voice, playful and dangerous. John blinked, studied the steel toy. It looked like it could hurt, it ended in a rather intimidating looking steel ball on the curved end, with a round eye hole on the opposite end. He shivered. “But then I was struck with some inspiration. However, I am feeling, it will be much more...fun...if--” He brandished the two blindfolds. He spoke directly to Alex. “Do you think you can finish preparing John and yourself with this on?” When Alex nodded, Laf was swiftly buckling the blindfold over John’s eyes. Before moving onto Alex, he pulled John’s arms behind his back, tied off his wrists with a very fast, very simple handcuff tie. John submitted without question, without struggle. Laf kissed the top of his head, then moved to blindfold Alex. He withdrew his fingers from John so he could lube up his clean hand. With his sight gone, he focused on fingering his own ass open, giving into the pleasure of anticipation.

John, in a similarly dark world, had no such act to focus on. Just listening to the shuffling sounds as Laf moved about the living room. Something that sounded like suction. Quiet slick noises, and of course, Alex’s heavy sighs next to him. The raspy sound of rope on skin, as Laf tied off Alex’s wrists next. Shifting on the couch. Presumably, Alex begin taken away. Positioned. He could hear their bodies, Alex’s intake of breath, of shock then pleasure. Laf said something in French and Alex started to protest, but Laf’s voice sharpened. 

He came for John next. John immediately tried to fit himself against Laf, but was ignored in favor of leading him a few steps from the couch. “Knees,” he said simply, and John swiftly obeyed, dropped to his knees. Tilted his chin up, opened his mouth. “My, we are obedient this afternoon. But that is not what I am looking for at this time.” Laf’s hands on his hips, guiding him back. He felt the press of something, mind racing, thinking it was that hook, but then as he took in a few more, could tell it was one of their dildos. On the larger side, and apparently suction cupped to the floor. John shuddered as he sat all the back, took the length of the toy inside. 

“Daddy, daddy,” he chanted, trying to get his attention, but he was ignored. What was the point of this? Was Alex strung up on the hook? Was Laf fucking him instead? What was happening? Some sounds from the kitchen, running water, cupboard and fridge door, glass on wood. Socked footsteps. A sigh of pleasure as Lafayette sat on the couch.

“Apologies for the delay,” he said. “I had to freshen my mug. You two look a treat, I must admit. The picture is particularly pretty with the tree in the background and the falling snow.”

“Daddy--” John repeated, but was interrupted by Alex. 

“That’s all well and good, Laf. But what exactly is going on?” 

John couldn’t focus, not with his ass being stuffed just so. The angle was distracting, and when he went to try and adjust, the toy moved in him such a way that made him moan. He could practically feel the others’ eyes on him.

“John seems to have caught on,” Laf teased. “I have created this...tableau...as I am interested which of the two of you is more proficient at riding. Of course, the best way to judge this, aside from how very sexy the two of you look, is which one of you can come from this first.”

“Ohhhh,” Alex purred. “A game. A race. A contest.” There were scrambling noises, Alex’s breath speeding up. “What does the winner get?” His question was eager.

Lafayette chuckled. “It is not what the winner gets, but rather what he avoids.” 

John’s heart skipped a beat. The hook. Oh, but-- He could hear Alex moving, very close to him. The slick sounds of fucking himself on the dildo, his breathing heavy. “When I win--” Alex gritted. “Do I get to watch John get strung up on that thing?” John inhaled sharply, felt his cheeks heating up under the blindfold.

“ _If_ you win…” Laf corrected. “Whoever wins I am sure will enjoy watching every part of the punishment I inflict upon the loser.”

Alex gave a pleasured sound. John scrambled to try and catch up to him, knew that this was a losing game for him. Alex was a prolific power bottom. On top was his favorite position, and his ability to come from such acts was pretty legendary. John, on the other hand, needed some sort of assistive friction, stimulation. When bottoming, he preferred to get his ass pounded, let his partner take the reins. Add in the fact the the angle wasn’t ideal, and his mindset was so focused on the attention he wasn’t getting, he only got in a few good thrusts.

“Little one,” Laf said, stern. “You are going to lose if you do not begin to try. And if you lose on purpose or just give up, you will not like the consequence.”

“Daddy,” John sighed. Lifted and dropped on the toy, then paused, hung his head. “I can’t! I can’t do it!” Could hear the warble in his own voice. 

“You can, my love. You must at least try. Where is my good boy? You are usually so well behaved…”

John let out a choked sob, swiveled his hips. The toy moved inside him, and he felt his hard dick jump, but it wasn’t enough. Next to him, he could hear the staccato rhythm Alex set, punctuated by his guttural moans. Just from his sounds he knew Alex was close. He tried to focus on what he couldn’t see, imagining Alex’s bent knees, his brow furrowed and dotted with sweat. The tense lines of his abdomen, that gorgeous O his mouth made as he chased his orgasm. The wonderful red color of his flushed dick the closer he got. The frantic pace Alex set, how wanton and needy and how got off on being filled by anything. Or Lafayette, lounging and watching, sipping his eggnog and watching in near silence, the only sign betraying his interest the tenting of the front of his pants. John bounced a few times, tried to find a good clip, find the right angle, the right spot, the right mental image. 

Instead, he heard that telltale groan, followed by Laf’s laughter of delight. Instead of stopping, John kept fucking the toy, hoping perhaps his misheard. Then a hand on his shoulder. “You may stop, little one. Alexander has won. Save your strength.”

Alex exhaled, long and loud, and it turned into a breathless giggle. “Haaaa!” he chortled. “Ah. Fantastic!” 

John squirmed. “Daddy. Daddy, please.” 

“I am unclear what you are asking for,” Laf said, clipped. “You have lost. You know what is coming. If you need to end the scene, you know what to say.” As he spoke, he rubbed at John’s scalp, behind his ear. 

“Aha, I won, in your fucking face, Jack!” Alex jeered. “It was almost too easy. Man, can’t wait to see you take that hook. I mean, if you can.”

John scowled behind his blindfold, his lips pushed into a pout. He knew he could tap out, just say the word. But he wanted to be good, show Lafayette he was good and show Alex he didn’t back out of a challenged. Didn’t mean he still couldn’t sulk a little. “I’m green, Daddy,” he said petulant. 

“Marvelous. Here.” John was lifted off the toy, placed on his bent knees on the floor. He could smell Alex close to him. He smelled like sex and sweat. “While I get what I need for your punishment, clean up the mess Alex made.” There was a click as he undid Alex’s blindfold, untied his hands. Alex made use of his freedom, sunk a han d into John’s hair. Pulled his face into his lap. 

“Yeah, baby boy, just like that.”

“Papi--” John sighed. Opened his mouth to Alex, took him in his mouth, licking up the aftermath. 

“That’s right. Drink every drop, little whore. Get Papi’s dick nice and clean.” 

John was content to suckle at Alex, a nice distraction from what he knew what was coming.

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was waaaaaaay over word count so um, part 2 will be posted tomorrow.
> 
> Merry Xmas and Happy Holidays!


	10. Where the Love Light Gleams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Predicament bondage, discipline, more Daddy kink, anal hook, begging, crying

First, Lafayette picked John up off the floor, came over the couch and draped him across his lap. John squirmed, but calmed as Laf pet the backs of his thighs. “Relax, my love, or this will be quite difficult.” 

“Daddy?” John whispered. “I’m sorry I was bad, I didn’t play the game right.”

“I know you are sorry, sweet thing.” He unbuckled the blindfold. 

“Daddy’s gonna punish me,” John continued in a small voice. “Because I’m bad.” 

“You were bad during the game,” Lafayette agreed as he coated the hook with lube. Spread the excess on his hand between John’s cheeks, around his entrance. “Are you going to be good for Daddy now, take your punishment like a big boy?” 

“Yes, Daddy. I’m gonna be good now.”

“Wonderful. Take a deep breath for me...now exhale.” As John relaxed, he felt the steel ball of the hook pressed against his hole, and it popped in with little resistance. It wasn’t much different than wearing a plug, at first. But then Laf set it in place fully, and John almost screamed, it bore down directly on his prostate. His little cries started to morph into something desperate, but Laf paid him no mind. Just tied off some rope to the ring in the hook, then attached the other end of it to the base of John’s pony tail, adjusting the tension so there was enough slack to avoid pulling on the hook if he craned his neck back, but if he were to straighten his neck, the hook would dig in mercilessly. 

“Daddy, it’s too tight!” John squealed as he struggled.

“Ah, no, I think not. It is just right.” While Lafayette got John adjusted, Alex followed his orders he had received. Spread a handful of dry rice grains on the floor, created a nice even layer. John watched this in fascination, confused as to what was going on. But then he was led over to the rice. 

“On your knees, little one,” Laf said simply. John balked.

“O-on the rice?” he squeaked. “That will hurt!” 

“Perhaps. But it will hurt more if you continue to ignore my directions.”

John whimpered, but lowered himself into a kneeling position. Immediately, the sharp dig of the rice in his bare skin made him jerk, causing the hook to change position inside of him, He yelped in shock. 

Lafayette sat back on the couch, admired his handiwork. Alex handed him is egg nog, joined him.

“You’re an artist, my dear,” Alex said, regarding the site before them. John, torn between the pain of the rice, the discomfort in his neck, and the over stimulation of the hook in his ass. It took less than three minutes before the tears were flowing. 

“Daddy,” he whined. “It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!” 

“I know it does, lamb. Do you need to stop?” 

John shuddered. “Tell me what to do, Daddy, tell me how to make it end!” 

Lafayette smirked at Alex, handed his mug off. John continued to babble. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry I was bad, please, p-please, I’ll do anything, just make it stop!”

Without words, Lafayette, still clothed, stepped to John. The rice crunched under his shoes. He thumbed away one of John’s tears, ran it over John’s bottom lip.

“Daddy,” he hiccuped, his eyelashes damp with tears. “Please.”

“Mmm. Seeing you like this has gotten Daddy all bothered, sweetheart. Do you want help Daddy?”

“Anything,” John gasped.

The sound of Laf unzipping his fly. He took himself in hand, held himself horizontal. John struggled to bring his head far enough forward to be able to get his mouth around him. Sobbing, he pulled his face forward slowly, crying quietly against every extra inch the hook buried further in. 

“You can do it, baby,” Laf encouraged. “You suck Daddy’s cock so well. I know my baby loves to make Daddy feel good. All you have to do to make this end is to suck me off, swallow Daddy’s cum. Think you can do that for me, sweetheart?” 

Another sob hitched in his throat, but he nodded slightly. Powered through the pull on the hook, managed to wrap his lips around the crown of Laf’s dick. “Well done, cherie,” and John shuddered. More tears as he bobbed forward, fit another inch or so into his mouth. Lafayette hissed in pleasure, pushed himself further in, relishing the feeling of John choking on his cock. He needed to stay in control, needed to keep his wits about him. Keep on his eye on his boy, lest he slip further. Despite his tears, he was still present. Of course, when he looked up at him, eyes vulnerable, lashes dewy with tears, cheeks flushed, mouth full, struck something deep in Lafayette, That base, predatory urge, that he often got, to lay claim to one (or both) of his boys. That desire to take, and take hard. He could feel, rather than hear, John’s begging, it reverberated through his cock and balls, his groin muscles, up through his core. Pleading in his eyes as he gazed up, more tears spilling over and down his cheeks. He trembled with unshed sobs. That look, that helpless, innocent look. Lafayette actually had to stop his hips from bucking, concerned if he let himself go too far, he might actually hurt John. No, that would never do. To steady himself he cupped his hand under John’s chin, focused on how trusting he was in this moment.

John, for what it was worth, was almost completely gone. Every sensation was overwhelming. The sting in his knees and shins from the rice. The fullness in his throat. The strain in his neck. The insistent nudge of the hook inside of him. The almost unbearable strength of his erection. He gurgled around Laf, tried to voice his urgent need for attention without words. He knew it just took humming the birthday song and he could tap out, but he wanted to prove to Lafayette, and more importantly, Alex, that he could handle this. Without seeing him, he knew Alex’s eyes were on him. Knew that Alex could handle such a situation, without flinching. Instead, he was crying like a baby, struggling with every bob of his head. Had an inkling the blow job he was attempting to give Lafayette was mediocre, at best, was so caught up in his head that he couldn’t get a read on whether or not Laf was even enjoying it. Flooded with sensation. Didn’t notice Laf bring his hand to wrap around the base, give himself a few tight strokes. John was crying so hard he barely registered Laf finishing, coming forcefully on his tongue. Was hiccupping when Laf pulled out of his mouth with a groan, swallowed the mess in his mouth, shivering. 

“Darling, baby boy?” Laf said, all hushed, ran his thumb over John’s bottom lip. 

“Daddy,” he breathed. “Daddy please. R-rice, rice…” he sobbed. “Hurts!”

Laf caught his breath, surprised at how hard his orgasm hit him. As soon as he could, he bent, wrapped his arms around John’s waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. John inhaled first with shock, then relief with pressure off his knees and the absence of the rice. Lafayette carried him into the bedroom, set him gently on the bed. John fidgeted, wanted to roll onto his back, relieve the pressure on his dick, but the hook made it daunting. 

“Hook!” he yelped. “Hurts, Daddy, help!” 

Lafayette had finally gained enough of his mental faculties to respond properly. He patted John on the head. “I do not believe you truly want it out, mon cher. I have yet to hear you ask properly.” From the doorway where he watched, Alex hummed his approval. 

John dropped his face into the blanket, actually yowled when it pulled on the hook. His neck hurt too much so he wept into the comforter, his tears soaking the fabric. 

“Sweetie?” Alex said, trying to catch Laf’s attention, but he was hushed. 

“Little one.”

At the tone in Laf’s voice, John twisted slightly. “Yes, Daddy?” Voice shaking.

“Lift your head.”

John took a few gulping breaths, then did as told, arched his neck so his face was out of the bedspread. His cheeks were streaked with tears, his nose running, eyes rimmed red. 

“Use your words like a good boy. Tell Daddy what you need.”

He twitched, flexed his bound hands. “Daddy,” he whispered. “Will you--will you p-please take out the...the hook? Please?” 

“And why should I do such a thing?” Lafayette pressed. “You look so sweet right now.” Alex loved witnessing moments like this, when Laf knew exactly how to play John, to dance him so close to the edge, then pull him back at the right moment. 

“I was good,” John whined. “Daddy, I was good, I did what you said, I was good, please.” 

“Of course you were, lamb, of course you were. You were very good.” Deft fingers undoing the knot in his ponytail. John made a sound of great relief with his neck now free. With unfettered care, Laf worked the hook out of him gently, holding him still by the the small of his back. “How is that, my love? Better, yes?”

No words, John just moaned his agreement.

“Anything else I can do for you, cher?” Rubbed absently at his back. Instead of answering, John rolled over onto his back, revealing his flushed hardness. “Oh my. Someone is a naughty little thing!” he exclaimed, scratched lightly at John’s thigh. He lifted his hips, bit his lower lip, gave Laf and imploring look. 

“Words, Jack,” Alex reminded him. Came and sat on the bed next to where John lay, wiped a tear off his face. 

“Papi--!” John said, like he just noticed him. 

“My sweet boy, what’s got you caught up?” 

John let out a strangled noise of frustration. “I want...I want…”

“Here,” Laf finally gave in, pulled John into his lap, his cock into his hand. “Alexander, if you will?” Years of this unspoken language alerted Alex to exactly what to, where to touch John while Lafayette jacked him off, speaking low and filthy in his ear. John was gorgeous, whimpering, tears running more tracks down his face. When he came, he jolted in Laf’s arms, but said nothing, not even when Laf continued to toy with him. 

“John?” Laf said softly. Tried to rouse him, but was unsurprised when John didn’t respond, just continued to cry silently. He kissed him on the forehead, removed his hand from John’s cock. He whined, but still said nothing. 

“I’ll go start the bath,” Alex said, smiling. Had helped Lafayette with John enough times to know exactly what he needed when he slipped into sub space. “Is he deep?” 

Lafayette felt for John’s pulse, noted the tears still flowing. “Nothing concerning. May just need us to be...extra nice tonight.”

Alex’s face softened. He scampered off to run the water in the tub. Stole another glance at his lovers, the trust and love and affection there, the absolute embodiment of everything he needed. 

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sweet aftercare is up next. <3
> 
> Hey, I'm on tumblr: [@likearootlesstree](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/likearootlesstree) I like friends.


	11. Sleep in Heavenly Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day #10: Aftercare
> 
> There's some feelings, non-sexual daddy kink, crying, John struggling

Bathtime always came first. At home, they were blessed with a giant jacuzzi tub, and while the cabin had a full tub, it really only had room for one. Alex dumped some of the bath oil Lafayette mixed himself: jojoba with lavender and chamomile. The relaxing scent mixed with the steam was so calming, Alex knew he did a good job. As soon as he shut the water off, Laf came in, carrying John. Set him gently in the water. Alex and Laf both knelt next to the tub. Lafayette had this really smitten smile on his face, trailed his fingers through the lavender laced water. Alex pulled a cloth off a nearby shelf, dipped it in the bath water, wrung it out, the drips on the surface of the bath the only sound. 

Lafayette cupped a handful of the water, poured it over John’s shoulders. His eyes were still shut and he was silent. Alex let Laf have his moment, he used the cloth to scrub gently at John’s knees, knocking loose a few of the rice grains still embedded in his skin. Alex was mildly concerned about the reddening indents in his skin, but he had no cuts or anything, knew it would fade. Still, his knees looked red and angry, and Alex knew John didn’t have the best pain tolerance, especially after the fact. Oh well. Alex just continued washing him gently.

“You alright?” he asked Lafayette. Laf tore his eyes from John’s face, looked over at Alex. “You look all...moony.” 

“Hmm?” Lafayette said. Touched John’s cheek with his wet fingers. 

“Earth to Laf. I kinda need your help with him, can’t have you going under or nothing either.”

“Not under,” Laf said quietly. “Just...I am here. No need to worry.”

Their conversation stirred John. He made a tiny, high noise and his eyes fluttered open. Startled, there was splashing as he tried to sit up, threw his arms around Laf’s neck, sloshing water over the edge tub. 

“Daddy!” John fussed, making what looked an honest bid to either haul himself out of the tub or Lafayette into it. Luckily, Laf was quite a bit stronger and managed to stop himself from being pulled into the water. Attempted to untangle himself from John’s grip. “Why aren’t you in the tub? Want you with me!”

“Tub is too small, little one,” Lafayette explained. Unwrapped one of John’s arms from around his neck. “Daddy’s right here.” Since he couldn’t soak in the water with him, hold him, he grasped John’s hand in his own, gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Let us get you nice and clean, and then I can snuggle you, yes?” 

John’s brow furrowed, and he pouted, but nodded. Usually he could relax when the other two washed him, in practiced, studied tandem, but the lack of their skin-on-skin contact was jarring, and he still seemed quite...keyed up. Not sexually, exactly, just agitated. Then Laf was helping him stand, Alex was wrapping him in a fluffy towel, He giggled when Alex scrubbed his hair dry with a second towel

“Want Papi to braid my hair,” he said, all pouty. Laf regarded Alex, who looked a little surprised. Generally, John wanted Laf to take the lead on his aftercare, and Alex’s role was specific but minor. And hair braiding was usually Laf’s job. 

“Of course, mon cher, anything.” On the bed, John wanted to sit in Lafayette’s lap while Alex combed his hair. 

“One or two braids, baby boy?” Alex asked.

“What do you two think looks better?” John asked, his eyes wide. 

“Two,” Lafayette said. “Two is very cute.”

“Agreed,” Alex added, parted John’s hair with the comb. Only took a few moments for him to weave John’s hair into two braided pigtails. When he was done, John curled into Lafayette’s chest. 

“I’m hungry,” he whispered. 

“Here, darling, we can go take care of that while Papi showers?” Laf fixed his eyes on Alex, reading his desire for some alone time to reset correctly. Alex nodded, padded off to the bathroom while Laf shuttled John to the kitchen.

When he emerged from the shower a good twenty minutes later, he found John perched on one of the kitchen chairs, bundled tightly in a blanket, only his face and braids visible. Christmas music was on the stereo and Lafayette bustled around the kitchen. The air smelled like vanilla.

“Papi!” John greeted, smiled happily. “Guess what?”

Alex smiled indulgently, came over to kiss John on the cheek. “What’s that, sweetheart?”

“Daddy’s baking me cookies.” 

“Is that so? What kind of cookies?”

“My favorite.”

“Chocolate chip?” Alex guessed. 

“Yup. He said we can even have hot chocolate with them.”

“That sounds amazing. I can’t wait.”

“Now that Papi is back, do you want to watch a movie while the cookies finish, my love?” Lafayette asked. John nodded. 

After an intense scene, Laf was adamant John not walk. Being treated so delicately was a crucial part of his aftercare, an important contrast to enduring the blunt roughness from the scene. Needed John to know that he was cherished, especially after being treated brutally. So even though it was just a few steps to the couch, Laf scooped him and up carried him over, settled him in the center of the sectional. Alex plopped down next to him, was unsurprised when John practically crawled into his lap, blanket burrito and all. 

Alex pulled up the Netflix menu on the Roku, automatically went to the kids’ section. “What does my baby wanna watch?” Unfortunately many of the Disney classics had been taken off recently, so they decided to take a change on the new Jungle Book. 

This ended up being a problem though. Just a few minutes in, John was hiding his face in Alex’s shoulder, wailing. “Scary! Scary!” 

Laf, who had just taken the cookies out of the oven, was rushing over and fumbling for the remote while Alex cradled John close. Lafayette snapped at Alex, “What happened? Why would you put on something scary, Alexander?” 

“It’s rated PG!” Alex returned sharply, rocking John back and forth, rubbing his back. 

“The tiger killed the wolf!” John cried, his voice muffled by Alex’s shirt. “He killed the wolf.”

“It’s ok honey, Daddy’s putting on a better movie,” Alex soothed. 

Laf gave Alex an accusatory look, thumbed through the choices until he found Lilo and Stitch. “I have to go plate the cookies and finish the hot cocoa. Can I trust you to not make him cry again?”

Alex glared back. “I got it.” 

“Good. You know what can happen if we do not take care of him properly.”

The grumble from Alex let Laf know he understood, so he returned to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back with a plate of fresh cookies, still warm from over. Set it on the coffee table, then returned with three mugs of hot chocolate. John was delighted, ate four cookies in quick succession, got crumbs everywhere, slurped his hot chocolate, and sang along with “Hawaiian Rollercoaster.” 

When the movie concluded, however, John buried himself into his blanket, and they both heard some sniffling. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Alex inquired. Squeezed his arm around John’s robed shoulders. Alex looked at Lafayette helplessly as John’s shoulders began to quake. He gave no answer, just cried a little harder. 

“Time for bed, I think,” Lafayette remarked. Alex knew his role here, too. Followed them to the bedroom, held John while Laf brushed his teeth and washed his face. He wept the whole time, feeling small in Alex’s arms. When Laf came back, they traded positions so Alex could get ready for bed too. Alex still felt bad about the movie debacle, was worried about the ramifications and worse, didn’t know how to rectify it. John could get too in his head after a scene, could tie his worth and standing in the relationship to the pecking order. Turned the pain inward, held onto punishments as weapons to use against what he perceived to be his greatest weaknesses. Alex worried that pushing John this far out of the familiarity of their own home might have been a mistake. Also, there was no denying since their trip to Disney World in November, John had been feeling extra vulnerable, the changes in their relationship still an adjustment for all of them. 

“I’m bad,” John wept. “I’m a bad boy!”

 

“No, mon cher, no,” Lafayette said, voice firm. “You are good. So good. Daddy’s good boy.” 

“And Papi’s,” Alex interjected. “You’re safe, sweetheart. Jack’s a good boy.” John’s sobs broke both of their hearts, he could see the worry in the tension Laf held in his brow. 

John shuddered, took a few grounding, shaky breaths. “Jack’s a good boy?” he repeated, his voice tiny and questioning, like he didn’t quite believe it.

“Jack is our good boy,” Lafayette confirmed. Shifted so John was more firmly sandwiched between the two of them.

When his sobs finally tapered off, he managed to kiss each of them, softly and sweetly. Wet from all the tears. “I love you,” he breathed. “Love you both, so much.”

“Is my good boy ok now?” Lafayette asked. Weakly, John nodded against him.

“Tired.”

“That is fine, my love. Close your eyes and rest. We are right here.”

Sound of his breathing, quiet and calm. Alex always felt better when John fell asleep in their arms like. Meant he finally felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm on tumblr: @likearootlesstree
> 
> You should totally look me up and talk to me about LafLams


	12. The True Meaning of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Fluffy, romantic, feelings?

“This is stupid,” John scoffed. Alex finished straightening the giant green bow on the center of John’s chest. 

“You look incredible,” Alex countered. John made another sound in his throat. They were both wearing the same thing, Alex in red, John in green. These giant body bows Alex had found on Asos. Essentially they were a giant strip of fabric that crossed over one shoulder, ran under the opposite arm, met in the back, and slipped between the ass cheeks and legs, in front of the crotch and tied off into a huge bow. They were matching, slutty presents.

“You look good too.” John cocked an eyebrow. “This just seems silly. What’s the point? He’s just going to take them off.” 

“My little saltine,” Alex teased, noting John’s pout and body language. “The saltiest saltine in all of salt land. You know Lafayette and his appreciation, his absolute thirst, for a particular aesthetic.” 

John rolled his eyes, let Alex collar him without complaint. It was his heavy, black one, with the custom name plate. The special one. The engraved plate read “John. If Found, Return to Lafayette.” Alex had a matching one, engraved with his name and the same instructions. Alex didn’t particularly care to wear a collar, only wore his for very special scenes. He could handle it for a short time, and when he did, it was the special one. Lafayette had given John and Alex the matching collars on their first anniversary, and they were reserved for only the most serious of scenes. 

“I know,” John admitted. Sighed again, let Alex spin him around, cuff his hands behind him.

“Sit,” Alex told him, indicating the space under the tree. John shuffled, plopped on his butt and sat criss cross, but Alex shook his head. “No, forget sitting. Kneel. You look much better like that.”

John grumbled under his breath, but did as he was told. 

“No frowning, Jack. The alarm and notification are going off in six minutes, it won’t be long.” 

“What about you?” John pouted. “Don’t see you cuffed and kneeling.”

“Not yet, gotta finish with you, sweetie.” Before John could respond, he pushed the panel gag past his lips, buckled it behind his hair. Laughed a little at how grumpy John looked behind the gag, but he was running out of time. He had set all three of their phones to go off at midnight exactly, waking Lafayette up and have him wander out here to look for them. 

Alex cuffed his own hands in front, wasn’t quite dexterous enough to make it work behind him. Stretched luxuriously out under the tree, lounged in a way he knew looked attractive. He could see John’s eyes on him in the light of the tree. 

Midnight. Could hear the insistent alarms on all three of their phones. Some gruff French grumbling, shuffling. The sounds of Laf dragging himself out of bed. Calling for both of them. Wandering out in his red Christmas pajamas, hair messy, no shirt, holding all three iPhones, looking supremely confused. 

“Darlings?” he said. “Your phones are going off...oh.” He stopped in his tracks. “Oh, wow.”

John made a muffled sound behind his gag. Alex laughed. “Santa visited,” he said, smile in his voice. “He brought gifts.”

“So he did,” Lafayette said, slight purr. “So he did. And he brought me _exactly_ what I asked for.”

Alex giggled in response, lifted his hips. “You gonna come unwrap them?”

“Heh.” Lafayette stretched, rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up fully. “One moment, mon chou. Let me…” He joined them on the floor, used his wide arm span to sweep the gifts on the floor to the side. Laid down in the cleared spot, both Alex and John practically descending on him as best they could with bound hands and considering the space.

“Careful,” Lafayette warned, especially John who seemed unsteady on his knees. He held up a staying hand, and John, still silenced by the gag, made pleading eyes. “I know. Patience, my little one.” He tapped Alex on the hip, motioned for him to straddle his hips. “Ah, even better!” he exclaimed as he pushed the small bit of ribbon covering his ass aside. Found the base of the plug Alex was wearing. Which meant he was stretched, lubed ready. 

Used one hand to work the plug out, enjoying the spaced out look on Alex’s face. Tugged on the ring on the front of the collar. “You are being so strong for me, mon chou, wearing your collar like such a good boy.” Alex grinned down at him, shifted his hips. “I have a challenge for you, if you are game?”

“Always,” Alex answered. 

“Ok, step one, which I know you are phenomenal at.” Lafayette smirked, pulled his fantastically hard cock out while he pushed his pants down. Alex smirked right back, sunk down in a smooth motion. “Wonderful. Mon cher?” 

John whimpered behind the gag. Eyes wide.

“Come, little one. Right here, over my stomach.” 

Looking confused, John straddled Lafayette. 

“Lean forward.” Worked the plug out of him too. “Alexander, I am wondering just how prolific your multitasking skills are.”

“On it!” Alex responded, enthusiastic, understanding immediately what Laf wanted him to do. As if reading each other’s minds, Laf adjusted John, pushed him back towards Alex. Alex, pulling himself up, the drag of his hole up on Laf’s dick, lined himself up with John’s puckered hole. Somehow, through the magic of Christmas, managed to push himself into John with Lafayette still inside of him. John, clearly not expecting it, sobbed into his gag. 

“Help him, little one,” Lafayette instructed. “Fuck back on him.”

There was a certain gracefulness to it, the unspoken rhythm they established. Lafayette got to lay back, enjoy the sight of his two favorite boys, wrapped up beautifully, giving each other pleasure. Giving him pleasure. Ah, the spirit of giving, the true meaning of Christmas. The wanting look in John’s eyes, his sounds muffled. The utter look of concentration of Alex’s face while he focused on getting Lafayette off, focused on coming himself in John’s ass. Lafayette took pity on John, on that sweet little look on his face, and completed the circuit by wrapping his hand around his dick, pumping in time to Alex’s well aimed thrusts.

Coming like that, one of their orgasms melting into the other, a chain reaction, a completed circle...it was almost too much. Watching the looks on both Alex’s and John’s faces, the pure pleasure, the bliss, the trust, the love there. Tears sprung to Lafayette’s eyes, he had to shiver under them. Wiped his hand absently on his pants, fumbled with cuffs, the gag. Then they were a pile, Alex and John both sensed in Laf the shift in his mood from lust to need, so they fell into warm nest of limbs and hair and warmth. Lips on lips. The quiet of the snow outside. The glow from the tree. 

They fell asleep like that, John and Alex still in their matching bows.

***

Alex insisted on playing Santa the next morning, hat askew, handed out presents. Alex insisted they stick to a spending limit each year. Just as well, maybe it was for the better that he not drop $10,700 on the pink gold and steel Cartier watch that caught his eye, his heart hitching thinking about how gorgeous it would look on Lafayette. That and nothing else. Or Alex opening a brand new Macbook and iPad, to replace his older models. Oh well.

Instead, he had created little watercolor pictures, framed them. Small moments from the year. In front of the castle in Magic Kingdom. The seaside town they visited for his birthday weekend. Apple picking in the fall, visiting the shore in the summer, and a quiet moment in home. Six small paintings, watercolors on textured paper, framed in plain black wood. Alex and Lafayette gasped as they unwrapped them. Loved John’s art, loved when he shared it with them. A year in their shared life, laid out in color and ink. 

The rest of the gifts were practical, well thought out, unremarkable. Sweaters in cashmere. Socks. Underwear. Gift cards to favorite stores. Gourmet coffee blend for Alex, new sketchbooks for John, a fancy yoga bag for Lafayette. Favorite cologne, new shaving supplies, hair product, lip balm. Gifts purchased for the ones you know too well, so well. 

Fire in the grate. Snow falling outside. Chicken roasting in the oven. Cozy on the couch. Carols on the stereo. 

“You guys have been spoiling me this year,” Alex said. Kissed John on the shoulder. John grinned, sipped his wine. “Disney World. This trip.”

“It is almost like you are challenging us to make next year better, mon chou,” Lafayette said evenly. Topped his own glass off with more wine.

“Don’t know how it could be,” Alex said. Voice sleepy, content, assured, warm and so so so happy. 

John smiled to himself. Silently promised Alex, Lafayette and himself things would only get better. He would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016, we've had quite a run, eh?
> 
> Happy New Year.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: @likearootlesstree


End file.
